


The Frontline Medic: Sakura

by Klaudette



Category: Naruto, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, BAMF Bakugou Katsuki, BAMF Haruno Sakura, Bakugou Mitsuki's Bad Parenting, Crossover, Dimension Travel, Gen, Good Parent Bakugou Masaru, Midoriya Izuku Has a Quirk, Midoriya Izuku Tries His Best, Reincarnation, Sakura Haruno is Reincarnated, Supportive Midoriya Inko
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-03-27 15:47:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 38,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19015921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klaudette/pseuds/Klaudette
Summary: Sakura really wishes she just died without being reincarnated into another life. Oh, how she misses the smell of fresh air and the sound of Naruto and Ino's combined yapping. Now she has to deal with a possessive older brother, a mumbling green bean with freckles, and a whole nother level of class weirdness.(Also, conspiracy theory, All Might is secretly Tsunade but not a gambling drunkard medic. They have the same cup size and blond hair and strength. Maybe she should stop hanging out with Todoroki and his conspiracies?)





	1. From Death to Age 3 & 1/2

**Author's Note:**

> hi! this is my first fan fic, so if there's any tips to improve this, please comment! also, un-beta'd.

 

 

 Sakura heaved what she was pretty sure was one of her last breath, exhaling the warm, stale air that clouded her lungs in one last ditch effort to heal Naruto's gaping chest. Sasuke laid unmoving on Naruto's right, body mangled beyond Sakura's powers, as the Kyuubi rampaged against the Rabbit Goddess.

Naruto choked on his blood as he tried to say something, but she pushed more of her chakra into his chest, quickly closing the gap and leaving his chest with a grotesque scar the size of her fist.

"S-sakura, don't..." he rasped, tears falling down his cheeks. "Don't leave me too..."

"I'm sorry, Naruto, but you can save us all." She cried as a stray bijuudama hit the mountain of bodies a few kilometers behind them.

Flashes of Lee and Gai-sensei's bloody smiles (Our Youth will not burn out so easily, Sakura-san! We shall take this Winter and turn it into the Springtime of Youth!) and Team 8's heartbreaking death together, broke Sakura, and she almost succumbed. The Ino-Shika-Cho trio together with their fathers sacrificed themselves to stop the zetsu invading the civilian camp, while Neji and Tenten tried to follow up the attack but ended up getting devoured by the absolute monstrosity that was Zetsu.

Inuzuka Tsume, Aburame Shibi and Hyuuga Hiashi teamed up once again, (for the last time, her tired mind supplied) as they fought against the last wave of zetsu in order to help the injured shinobi, fighting seamlessly with the help of the mourning Raikage, who's brother's body laid burning in his own hands.

And Gaara. Sweet sweet Gaara. He who died in the fight against Madara, as he saved the men in his legion, who died at the hands of Kaguya a short while later.

It was absolute hell and Sakura wanted it all to just end. She just wanted to cease to exist, and rest her tired soul.

"K'shi-sens?" Naruto's chakra-addled mind asked as she pushed the last of the chakra from her seal, and tried not to cry as she mourned for Tsunade and Shizune who both died healing as many as they could before Death came and took them in the form of chakra-exhaustion.

"He's with his team now, Naruto." If her voice broke as she fondly wiped his face clean of soot, there were no witnesses. Not anyone alive anyways. Kakashi lay a few inches away from his three students, one of the very few to have the luxury of a peaceful death with a peaceful heart and soul.

"Save us all, okay? You can do it, I know you can." Tears rolled continuously from her eyes down to her cheeks, only to fall on Naruto's chest, as her vision slowly began to fade.

"Ngggh, Sakra-chan, no..."

She smiled as she rested her forehead on Naruto, battered and weary hands unconsciously seeking Sasuke and her sensei's own. "I love you three. So, so much. I'm sorry for leaving you Naruto."

"I'll always watch over you, okay? Win for us."

Cold blank darkness swallowed her subconscious and Inner finally spoke up.

Sakura?

So this is goodbye, huh? She thought as her head swam in pain, like she was being pushed out of her own mind and into a test tube where she could hardly fit.

Not yet.

She wanted to laugh, but found that she couldn't. Not yet? Her work was done. She did her part, did all that she could.

Sleep.

\----

The small pink haired baby quietly arrived to the world, red blurry eyes far too tired and weary for someone with no burden at all. Her older brother, went out screaming murder.

Healthy.

His children were both alive and healthy.

Bakugou Masaru was overjoyed with the two new additions to his own family. He gave his wife their other baby, their son, and carefully deposited him into the arms of his mother.

"What should we name them, honey?" She asked, uncharistically soft and quiet as she pressed a soft kiss to the tuft of pink hair peeking from the pink baby-soft swaddled blanket. Masaru smiled as he traced the nose of his son, (their son) using the back of his index finger.

"Sakura? Momoiro?" He quietly suggested as the little pink baby in his wife's arms yawned and snuggled closer. "Sakura. Bakugou Sakura. I like the sound of that, honey." She said as she focused on her son. "Katsuki. He'll be Katsuki." She said after she stared at her child long enough.

"They're perfect." She said, breathless as she hugged them closer.

"I love you three." Masaru whispered as he stared at his new future.

\----

Sakura was not the least bit amused. Not at all. If anyone deserved to be reincarnated into a new life, into a new family, it was Naruto. Poor boy deserved the whole world at his fingertips. Sakura groaned but the only sound there was in the room was her new dad's soft snores and her new mom's heartbeat.

She tried to move her body, and promptly failed, considering she was swaddled in a bright pink (eyesearing pink, actually) blanket that was soft enough for her baby skin. Her blurry eyes landed on her supposed twin, who's blanket was a navy blue. Under the swaddle was a tuft of blonde hair, the same shade as their mom, and small hands clutching the edges as if to draw them closer. Due to her being a baby, her eyesight wasn't really all that good and her attention isn't really there at all.

She slept.

\----

  
Sakura just turned 3, as did Katsuki. She didn't understand how a lot of the things and phenomena worked in this new life of hers, but one thing is for sure. There was a lot of people like Hoshigaki Kisame roaming around freely without judgment here. The first time she had gone outside with her father, (she liked Masaru more, he was far more quiet and a pushover to wet eyes, unlike Mitsuki who prefered to nag all day) she saw a child with very familiar shark features.

Blue skin, shark-like teeth, blue hair and gills, it all completed the package. He even had the same body type. She was terrified he'd recognize Sakura and hurt her father, before the man (now that she looked closer, he didn't look like Kisame at all, because he had a far more feminine face) turned and caught a child with the same features in his arms as they launched their kiddie self into the hulking arms.

She cocked her head to the side, completely confused. This was normal? Kisame Hoshigaki wasn't an error of Nature?

She asked her father why they looked like sharks with a whisper of 'Why look like shark?' and a finger pointed at the man, before her father calmly told her about 'Quirks'. Basically, there was a genetic mutation to a person's DNA and that led them to the era today. Unlike her 'older' brother, she prefered to read about the heroes instead of watching them through the screen.

Books were specifically made for those with the Heroics course for 'University' and 'High School' students. Immediately begging her dad, she got the books a few days later. Apparently it was exclusive enough to be considered hard to find or rare if you try to buy them without being in a hero school, but her dad apparently had connections and thus, knew a lot of people.

Like a fish to water, she absorbed the new information and filed them away for future use. She still had to ask the meaning of a few words like a normal child, but sometimes she just wanted to learn on her own, and not be stuck perched on her mom's knee while she read a story about some guy named All Might for minutes on end while her brother babbled and wriggled next to her.

She'd cry for her dad but alas, her dad was an important person.

It was one faithful day when they met a little green bean with freckles in the park near their house. She didn't like that the kid took to following her around in the playground as she tried to revive her chakra coils (which, thank goodness was still there, but teeny tiny) in some secluded area of the playground. She didn't like that he tried to hold her hand multiple times and pull her toward a green haired woman, so she did what she could, and sicced the kid on Katsuki, hoping they'd turn their attention to him instead.

It was a bad idea.

\----  
Midoriya Inko is an independent woman. She kicked her ex-husband out and divorced him after he tried to use her money to buy quirk-enhancing drugs, and after catching him sneaking off to meet with multiple other people.

Midoriya Inko is blessed to have a child like her son. Well-mannered, smart and very, very compassionate. She knew he'd become a fine young man when he grew up and one who will certainly become successful in his chosen field of work.

Midoriya Inko is a very smart woman, and she feared her son managed to inherit that from her.

She almost had a heart attack when Izuku begged to go outside and explore all alone, so one day she took her son to the park and to her surprise, there were already a few children there. There was a quiet and very flighty pinkette roaming the playground alone, and that was okay, since there were multiple mothers waiting at the sides, anyone could be the pinkette's mom.

"Make sure you make the best sand castle, brat!"

She sat next to a loud woman, who was cheering and watching a small boy with the exact same features as her, build his somehow structurally sound sand castle. Why she was cheering for him, she didn't know, but Plus Ultra, she guessed.

Izuku wandered back to where she sat watching him aimlessly try to find someone to play with. The girl seemed like the best option, and the friendliest looking too. He tried to catch her hand but that caught the attention of someone else instead.

The boy in the sandbox grabbed the pinkette's hand and pulled her towards him, possessively holding her close when her own son wandered closer in an attempt to play with the girl.

"Oi, brat, let the little guy play with your sister! You can't expect her to play with only you!" The woman beside her said sharply , even if her soft face and hand gestures said otherwise. Izuku jumped when the girl reached out for his hand and linked it to her brother's own pudgy hands and quietly made escape with her little legs.

"I see. You're that kid's mom!" The woman next to her exclaimed, turning her body to look at Inko fully. She shot Izuku a 'go on' look over her shoulder before she smiled at the woman. "Yes, hello. I'm Midoriya Inko." She held out a hand which the blond shook exuberantly. "Nice to meet you, Inko! Mitsuki!" She giggled as she shyly shook the hand along, happy to find a new mom friend.

"So, you and your son here for the first time?"

\----

Sakura was not panicking. She was not, why would she? It was just a playdate. She had Katsuki and there was an adult supervising them. No no, it was alright to panic, it was completely normal. In a world where genetic mutations was the norm and people could make Kisame Hoshigaki look normal (heck, there was even a Washing Machine Hero! A washing machine!) it was alright that she was a little spooked to be left in the hands of a stranger.

It doesn't matter, she said to herself and shook her head. If worse come to worst, I can always punch our way out and carry Katsuki. But what if we get cornered and my chakra fails me? You dip into the chakra you're saving for the Strenghts of a Hundred seal, duh! But what if it's no enough to protect Katsuki? Villains are everywhere!

And she worked so hard to get it to the levels it had today.

"You ready, blossom?" Masaru asked her as he knelt in front of her seated form, busy with tying an intricate knot on her shoes. Her mother was busy wrangling Katsuki into his pants and socks ('I'mma go in my undies!' he announced bravely during breakfast)

"Can't you come?" Masaru looked torn and heartbroken as she shot him with the wet puppy dog eyes, and Sakura was sure she won. "Alright, I'll work something out." He relented and obliged when she raised her hands for him to carry her. What? Just because she had an older mental persona she couldn't act like a child. She lost a few years of that experience anyways.

Masaru held her as he called up his agency and thankfully, given that he had a lot of off days saved up, got away with it. Sakura made sure to thank him as sincerely as possible, hugging him tight and patting his hair down. He smiled and carried her back to the living room, where her mom was still wrangling her twin into his clothes. "No!" He screamed, pulling away from Mitsuki, before running into Masaru's legs.

He scaled their father like he's the park's jungle gym, with experience of a professional playground climber and all the grace a toddler like him could get, which was none. Katsuki was like a less pleasant Naruto with Kyuubi levels of anger issues, with a tinge of Tsunade's possessiveness with her alcohol, except for her twin brother, it was Sakura.

She never knew it could be this exhausting. Is this why Hinata's patience was so long? Why Hana was so calm despite being Kiba's sibling? Is this really Sakura's life now? She sighed as she was wrenched away from Masaru's hold and held still like a particularly limp doll in the arms of her mother.

"Down boy!" She screeched as Katsuki lunged for Sakura, but thankfully, her dad, the only sane person in this house besides Sakura herself, caught him mid-air and carefully deposited him on the carpeted floor. He growled like how Akamaru would when Kiba pulled on his tail, and Sakura couldn't stop her little snort.

"Why can't you be like your sister, you fucking moron?!" Her jaw dropped and she turned her head to look at her mom. She didn't know if she was going to be insulted or hurt. Was she even supposed to feel anything? Instead of saying anything, Masaru wordlessly snatched her back and picked Katsuki off the floor where he looked like he was about to cry.

He left the house without a word of good bye to their mom, car keys in hand. After gently buckling them up in their little kiddie seats in the back, he started the car and went out of their driveway. The first time Sakura discovered cars she cried as hard as she could, thinking it ate Katsuki (damn it, baby brain!) and began punching the door and pulling her dad to help her 'make it spit Katsuki'. Anyways.

"Katsu? You don't have to be like me." She whispered and linked their hands together, trying not to fidget as amber eyes bore into her own. "You go be you. You're gonna be a hero, right?" She cooed as the first tear fell and Masaru stiffened at the driver's seat. What if she wasn't born as his twin? Would he have become a social outcast for being really sensitive but not able to show his feelings properly? Would he have covered his soft heart and made a facade where his anger shines through?

She didn't want to think of the other problems 'comparing' children can cause. What if his anger was fanned up instead of him being helped navigate through it? What if he grew up insecure and mad at the world?

She turned in her seat and pulled him closer. "You can cry, mom's not here." She said and buried his face on her bony collarbone, feeling the tears steadily wet her dress.

"Katsuki." Their dad said after a few minutes of her twin crying silently in the back seat. "When I'm away or Sakura can't hear, does she tell you that a lot?" His voice broke like he himself was close to tears. Katsuki made a sound like he was confused, and she turned around to lock eyes with her father on the to shake her head questioningly.

"Does she tell you you should be like your sister more instead of telling you what you did wrong?" A shaky nod.

"Does she say stuff like that when Sakura's near?" A shake of the head.

Masaru sighed, completely weary and heavy-hearted. Then his eyes hardened and he almost looked like he was going to war.

"Do you want to get ice cream? You can have the Monster serving at Achi's. What do you say, bud?" A soft sniffle, and a rough palm pushing at Sakura's shoulder after, he gave their dad a feral grin with a shout of 'Heck yeah!'

She and her father locked eyes again, and she knew Masaru was the bravest he's ever been.

\----

After learning that, indeed, her twin suffered from verbal and emotional abuse from their mother, their dad filed for a divorce, stating that he wanted the custody for the twins. He won and they moved from their family apartment into a big house. It was overkill for only one adult and a pair of children, but she guessed he only wanted to make it up to his son and tried to give him space to actually be himself.

Also, just for Katsuki because all Sakura ever does for now is to store her chakra and read books, trying to review what she knew and add more since the technology here were leagues more advanced than what she had in Konoha, or any where else in the Elemental Nations for that matter.

Izuku, who took to calling himself Katsuki's 'best friend' (who was he fooling? She was Katsu's best friend, who the hell did he think he was?) went and begged his mom and their dad to schedule playdates for them to play.

Since Dad now used hs work priviledges (he could have just worked from home right from the start, but he decided he wanted the 'sense of normalcy' of going off to work like the average salaryman), he stayed home and worked from home a lot more often, just so he could monitor Katsuki's progress with his anger management classes and take care of them both hands on.

Which meant Auntie could leave her son with them when her work needs her to cover for shifts or when she has late night classes at her university.

Which also meant Izuku was staying at their house more often than not. Sakura could admit when she doesn't like someone or something, but in her case, it was just a simple case of toddler possessiveness and thus, she didn't act on it all that much. Sure, she didn't like that Izuku asked for Katsuki's attention all the freaking time, but did she really have to be concerned? They were (are) kids and she wasn't.

Sure, she was an older girl who should be cooing about how cute the kids were, but if only Izuku could stop screaming about All Might and how he was gonna be just like him all the time without triggering memories of Naruto and his constant screaming of wanting to be Hokage could stop and just let her relax in the presence of her doting father and her soft twin brother, it would be really great.

Also, did she mention she channels the chakra into her ears and other senses so her chakra depletes and replenishes without her needing to train like how she did back then? No? Well that's that. She tried multiple times trying to get him to just lower his voice if he can't keep quietly playing, but all she gets is a pout and Izuku constantly on her tail, bugging her to teach him how to read 'big kid' books. She succumbed to the teary eyes and wobbly lips (damn it, is this how her dad felt like all the damn time?) the first few times, but learned not to ever since Katsu declared Izuku his hero rival in their game of Heroes and Villains, where they delegated her as both the civilian and the villain (how it worked, she had no clue, but if it got them to be quiet for aa few minutes, it was all right) to which they would 'fight' her to get the 'mind-transferring' villain (now that almost gave her a heart attack) to let go of civilian her. 

They also, apparently, wanted to throw fists in their little game. Her dad never blamed her for the following beat down (it wasn't even that harsh on her part, her hits were lighter when she hit them than when she hit Naruto back then) and her boys never did too. Instead, they wanted to learn. 

Was that how Iruka-sensei experienced everyday? In the academy? With Naruto and Kiba as his students? What? 

After refusing for the umpteenth time, their dad just signed all three of them to a martial arts dojo just a few minutes away from their future daycare, and made them 'learn kung fu to beat villains' there during the afternoon where he took his naps. Stupid boys and stupid kung fu, making her so excited to beat someon--something up. As she stated, stupid.

And while it was absolutely, incredibly amazing to feel her fist hit someone's stomach again, there was nothing better than experiencing first hand her brother's new quirk. 

And that's where it all started, her new life's adventure that is.

 

(She still hoped Izuku and Katsuki would stop making her play both the villain and civilian before she misses Inner too much.)

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yooooo, finally. so how do you all like it? i wanted to change the timeline so bad, i couldn't help myself. also, sistercomplex!Katsuki? bestdad!Masaru? littleshit!Izuku? Anyone? no? okay!
> 
> See you at the next chapteeeeeeer!


	2. Quirks and Fun Carnivals

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> holy hecc 2K reads?! thank you guys so much! 
> 
> also, your comments are literally love? im in tears? thank you so so so much! pls keep commenting i live for them!

Katsuki had an amazing quirk, that much Sakura knew. It was flashy, versatile and very fitting of his personality. Bright and freaking explosive. Very dangerous too. No doubt no one could stop him from becoming a full-fledged hero.

(She just really hoped he didn't start calling his explosions 'art' because she swore to All Might, she  _will_  drop kick him)

She had been in close range with his open palm and a frustrated Katsuki who couldn't land a clean hit, before something crackled and exploded right on Sakura's face. She wasn't even phased when someone started screaming, and all she could think about was how amazing her twin is for getting his quirk so early. The peeling of skin didn't bother her as she quickly healed herself with as much chakra she could push into her hands.

She wondered if the people would notice the rapidly healing burn marks on her face with all their useless fretting and panicking. But that didn't matter! Katsuki has a quirk!

"Katsu! That was legitness!" She cried, mimicking that 'meme' from Bine, before tackling her brother. He was still busy staring at his palms to notice her but that did not deter her excitement and continued 'glomping' (thank you for the new words, Hoogle!) her brother to death.

"I got a quirk!" He screamed right in her ear as he hugged her back, palms facing away from Sakura's back, and she and Izuku screamed a shrill (and slightly deafening) 'Yeah!' in return. Thankfully, someone had the mind to call their father, who they were told was on the way to pick the three of them up anyways.

They were ushered to sit on the bench while one of the dojo staff went to get a pail of cold water for Katsuki to place his hands in, just in case her twin's palms decided to explode again.

"You're gonna be a hero!" She told him once they were comfortably situated on the bench, the pail in between Katsuki's legs as she kept his palms dunked inside. "Yeah! We're gonna be the best hero team!" She smiled fondly when he began on his little 'hero' tangent (yeah, no thanks to Izuku) complete with little kicks and random left and right full body jerks like he was about to spasm on the spot.

"Also, your palms smelled sweet! Like nitroglycerin!" She pointed out, before sniffing the pail. If his sweat was nitroglycerin, wouldn't that make the water he dunked his hands into toxic water?

Considering their ex-mother had glycerin that came out of her pores and their dad could make small explosions, it was a big possibility that it mutated into nitroglycerin. It was an ingredient in this world's bombs, after all.

"Now that you said it, Kacchan's hands did smell sweet. Like caramel!" Izuku quipped as he too took a small sniff of the water. He quickly backpedaled and scrunched his nose, before telling her brother to pull his hands out because it smelled funny. Oh shit!

"Katsu, take your hands off of that pail before your skin absorbs too much desensitized explosive water." She said, urging her brother to follow her to wash his hands. If his hands warmed up a bit too fast, would it make the back of his hands explode too? Better paranoid than sorry. He followed obediently, softly thanking Izuku for carrying the pail for him. Now that she wasn't riding the high of finding out her brother wasn't quirkless, her brain finally caught up with the implications of having nitroglycerin (or nitroglycerin-like) sweat.

The medic in her reared it's beautiful head and screamed at her. It was beautiful, finally having the chance to feel like a real medic nin and having the authority to boss people about their health again. Carefully, they ran water through his fingers and scrubbed him as clean as they could, before fanning his palms dry. They couldn't use the hand-dryer that's for sure.

After returning to the bench, they were called by Masaru who had ran over to the dojo, obviously thrilled to find out that his son had a quirk like his. Katsuki ran to him with his hands closed, palms downwards, presenting them to their dad. Auntie was right behind him, and she quietly ushered Izuku away, who followed obediently. He shot Sakura a quiet bye and a good bye kiss on the cheek (all right, he was precious, but  _not_  as precious as Katsuki or Tonton) before toddling over to his mother.

Sakura bounded over to where Masaru was, happily throwing Katsuki in the air, catching him, and then repeating it as they celebrated the likeness of their quirks. She couldn't help but notice how Katsuki never let his palms face their dad even once, and kept it facing away. How considerate, she thought, as her twin beamed at her. After snatching her up and adjusting her so she was comfortably perched on his hip like her brother. their father said goodbye to the staff and exit the dojo with an almost unnoticeable bounce in his steps.

"In lieu of Katsuki's quirk birthday, we will eat wherever he chooses for dinner! And we shall go to Achi's to get ice cream after!" Her dad said, very much in the mood to spoil her brother. She quietly agreed, hand readily reaching for her brother's hand. He flinched and tried to subtly pull his hand away when she intertwined their fingers together so their palms weren't in close proximity or touching, but she was having none of that.

"Daddy, Katsu's afraid of his own quirk!" She whined loudly, snapping their dad from his good mood. She glared right back at Katsuki when he did, but didn't let her grip on his hand go slack. He was now fully struggling to escape her hold, but she was Sakura Haruno (it was Bakugou now, but whatever), also Tsunade Senju's apprentice. She wasn't about to be beaten by a kid!

"Wha-- I'm not-- I ain't afraid!" He screamed, and she was inwardly impressed with how calm and collected Masaru was on the outside. Was he having a mini meltdown in the inside or did he think this was normal sibling quarrel?

"Then  _why_  won't you let me keep holding your hand?!" She screamed back, before their dad bumped her higher on his hip, opened the back seat door of their car, and gently sat Sakura inside, but stayed holding onto Katsuki. She let go reluctantly as her dad shot her a pleading look.

"Why are you afraid, bud? It's your quirk..." He cooed, holding Katsuki closer. Her twin mumbled something on their dad's shoulder where he mashed his face to avoid looking at the both of them, his hands gripping his own collar tightly.

"What was that? I can't understand, bud. You have to use big boy words." He said, gently petting Katsuki's back. "---urnt Sakura's face." Masaru stilled and shot an inspecting look at Sakura's face then turned his attention back to his son.

"There's no burn on Sakura's face, Katsuki. She is perfectly fine." He said, and Sakura had the decency to feel ashamed. So there was someone who saw her healing herself. Was that why he felt he had to keep his hands facing away?

"Her skin was flaky!" He screamed at their dad, tears threatening to fall, before Masaru turned around and narrowed his eyes at her. "Flaky? Like peeling skin?" He asked Katsuki, eyes still boring unto her. Her twin,  _the freaking snitch_ , nodded meekly and dug his face on their dad's neck, still gripping his own shirt collar. Her father shot her a look that said 'We're talking later, little miss' and she knew she didn't have a choice.

"Look, bud. She's okay, and I'm pretty sure she's not mad at you since she wanted to touch you still. Right, Sakura?" She looked away, afraid of looking into her father's disappointed eyes.

" _Right_ , Sakura?" She nodded quickly, afraid of making things worse. "Really?" Katsuki meekly asked, hands slowly loosening on their grip on his shirt collar. "Yeah, really. Sorry, nii-chan." She said, sheepish. And mildly regretful. Maybe she should've been more aware and not have shown her twin her peeling skin? She was a lot older and saw much more gruesome things compared to Katsuki.

"So do you plan on telling us what you want as dinner now or?"

And just like that, everything was right in the world again.

\----

Okay,  _maybe not all_ , but the majority. After enjoying the curry their dad cooked and going crazy during the trip to get their ice cream at Achi's (she swore there was magic involved in the making of their items), they headed back home. Katsuki was out cold in Masaru's arms, while Sakura held on his free hand and swung it back and forth as she bounced from a little sugar rush. After brushing and tucking her twin in at 6 on the dot, she was about to sleep in her side of the bed when the com in their room pinged.

"Sakura, we still need to talk." Her dad's voice calmly echoed through out the far too big room for a pair of three year olds, and she suppressed a shiver. Why was it when the silent and generally kind ones were angry or disappointed, she felt the most threatened? She sighed and got up, pressed the com on the living room, said "I'm going down." before quietly trudging down the stairs.

Her dad was already there, one hand holding onto a book, the other one holding a mug of what smelled like coffee.

"Hi, dad."

He hummed and continued sipping his drink, reading through a few pages of his book before putting it down and facing her. She fidgeted in the pastel pink hanging egg chair she convinced her dad to buy for the living room when they went furniture shopping. Ah, the good times.

  
"Do you know what you did wrong?" He asked gently, putting the mug and book down, (she didn't know what it was about, since only the back faced her) disappointment leaking his form. She nodded before he sighed and opened his arms. She jumped off of the egg and crashed in his arms, tears threatening to spill. Stupid baby brain, stupid  _stupid **stupid**_.

"Hey, Dad's not mad at you. I'm sad because you didn't tell me you already had your quirk." He said and pat her hair flat. She stiffened in his arms.

Was chakra considered a quirk? Were the quirks really not a genetic mutation because of chakra? Coils that were so disfigured they changed the genes of the person?

Maybe Kisame Hoshigaki was onto something?

Maybe people with quirks had more chakra than humanly possible because of the mutations? Or was it the other way around? Were the Uzumaki a clan with mutated genes? Their chakra coils were certainly bigger. What if their longevity  _was_  their quirk? What was it? Which one? Now she sounds like Izuku.

"Sakura?" A soft kiss on her forehead snapped her out of her thoughts and vaguely felt the scrunching up of her eyebrows. "You zoned out there a little, dear." He laughed as Sakura hit his arm, sniffling to not get her snot all over their sofa and clothes. "Did not, dad."

"Sure did. Now, why don't you tell me what your quirk is so we can find a tutor for you?" Right, quirk tutors and counselors. They were people who told you that quirks were meant to be used for good deeds, yada yada, the right way to use your quirk and this and that.

Counselors were the people who helped smoothen out any quirk dysphoria or any other problems regarding your quirk, including trauma and PTSD.

There were certainly no such thing back in Konoha (or anywhere in the Elemental Nations actually) and were a fairly new concept to Sakura.

Man, that could have helped a fuck tonne of people if they had proper mental health counselling. Thinking back on it, Ino had been rallying to get it passed as a requirement for shinobi to get Monthly Mental Assessments, before and after mission assessment and PTSD therapy.

Well, if Kaguya hadn't fucked up then maybe that was implemented.

"I can heal stuff. And other stuff." Her dad raised an eyebrow and asked her to elaborate with an awkward hand gesture.

"I can punch people! Make them regret crossing me!" She laughed out loud to make the aura of the room much lighter, but much to her chagrin, her dad took it at face value.

"You can heal stuff. Elaborate what this 'stuff' is."

"Dad, if I tell you everything, we'll be up all night." Her dad laughed and muttered a determined 'try me' before she went on to explain what she could do in detail.

(Maybe she should have just explained what chakra was and what it could do, rather than go in tangent for every single one of her specialties.)

\----

"You know, Sakura, I always thought your quirk would be somehow intelligence based. Maybe because you're already really smart?" Auntie asked her during breakfast, during one of the rare times Masaru had to go to work , on a business trip to Osaka and they had to stay with the Midoriya. It was unexpected, but she wasn't surprised. She just found out her dad was a 'fashion designer', had his own brand and a popular one at that, so he had to bounce from place to place sometimes.

"I never expected your quirk to be so medically advanced!" Auntie continued, not minding the two boys who have brought their plates to the sofa and were currently fighting for the remote of the TV.

"It's not that great, since I can't regrow bodies from a single cell like a fetus does." She lamented the fact that yes, even though she and Tsunade had achieved the pinnacle of chakra control, they were both nowhere near god like and therefore, couldn't actually create life. Sure, she could probably regrow a missing limb, given she's not in a fight and has ample time to make the cells properly multiply, but to be ** _Mother Mary version 2.0 pink edition_**? Er, she didn't think it was possible.

  
(But you just said hi to an old lady who could cut her limbs off and give it to another person in need? Of an arm? earlier that night? Whose to say that with the overabundance of chakra here, you can't possibly play Sims in real life? a small voice at the back of Sakura's head quipped)

Inko shook her head and told her about the wonders of the genetic mutations they called quirks and explained how every generation could manifest an entirely new level of quirk power. Like herself. She still was pretty unsure but just quietly went with it as they finished breakfast.  
They quietly did the dishes side by side, with Sakura perched on her pink, little Gang Orca foot stool. She dried the dishes as Inko continued to mumble to herself about Sakura's quirk. After wrangling the boys into their shoes, Sakura asked what they were doing for the day.

"You guys ready to enroll at the day care?"

Oh no.  
\---

Turns out, enrolling them all at once was a bad idea, since it put the three of them in one class. Sakura could have tested for the first grade but Katsuki's shaking grip on her hand when the desk person told them she could test out for advanced classes told her he was terrified without her, so she didn't.

But that meant Izuku and Katsuki were in close proximity. It was like an attention triangle. Izuku wanted Katsuki's attention, while her brother demanded hers, it's like they wanted to yap all day.

She rolled her eyes at the boys who were arguing something about seatmates which Inko saw. She playfully rolled her eyes too and whispered conspiratorially, "Boys, am I right?" Oh, boy, Inko sure is her favorite auntie.

Not that she has any other auntie.  
  
\---

"Alright, just an hour or two left before Katsuki and Sakura have to go home with your Uncle Masaru. What do you want to do?" Inko asks her son, who was currently writing his observances regarding Sakura's 'bad-butt' quirk. The twins were in the guest bed room of their apartment, fixing their stuff and leaving out the clothes they needed to change into. Sakura was so mature and responsible, Inko would be really happy if she became her daughter-in-law.

"Can we go to the carnival? We haven't gone there yet." He suggests, shooting her a coy look. She giggles and pulls him in a hug which he gladly cuddles into.

"Carnival, it is."

\---

Sakura was terrified. There was this really tall and fast ride called a Roller Coaster and people looked like they were  _dying_. They were screaming and they were falling and there was a camera taking a picture of them? She preferred the Teacups more,  _thank you very much._

"Why can't we ride the roller coaster?" Izuku cried as the man that was guarding (?) the entrance to the Ride of Death stopped him from joining the queue. The teen, probably 17 or 18, told him with a gentle voice that, ' _Might Drop is only for people above this height!_ ' as he pointed a finger to the line next to the paper standee. She couldn't help but be impressed and wonder who could have gone and named the monstrosity. Maybe a dad.

Izuku (and thankfully, all three of them) were waaaaaay below the cut off height, and she unconsciously let out a relieved sigh. Inko led them to a much smaller one, with a caterpillar design. They passed the height requirement and were comfortably seated on the horror machine. Beside her was her Izuku, who got cold feet the last minute and begged her to let him sit in the middle instead of on her left, and  _ ~~she couldn't accept the defeat from the death machine~~_  she couldn't help but pity him, so she accepted. On the far right was her twin, who was far too excited to be real.

Her grip was already starting to dent ( _already dented, rather_ ) the thing they pushed on her stomach, and her belt was put on the tightest it could. The ride didn't even have an inverted loop, but can you really blame Sakura? It was her first time seeing thii---

The ride slowly started to move, but she and Izuku were already screaming bloody murder. Katsuki was laughing and shooting finger guns at Auntie, who playfully shot a few back at him.

How  _dare_  he not be scared?!

The ride stopped at the 'peak' that was fairly high, which was probably the height of the ceiling of their room, but considering she was a toddler, that height is a bit too high for her liking.

"Sakura, raise your hands when the ride drops!" A familiar voice called out to her and she snapped her head to look at her Dad who appeared out of nowhere with his camera aimed at her. She shot him an annoyed look before reluctantly letting go of the thing. When the ride finally tipped over, she raised her hands and screamed, but not without getting overpowered by Izuku's own scream.

It was like the time slowed down and a piece of the rail snapped on Sakura's side, the metal bending into a sharp point, before surging towards her. Her reflexes saved her from getting her skull skewered like a particularly bloody human head kebab, but that unfortunately didn't let her escape the metal unscathed.

She knew she had to practice her evasion drills again. ( _Damn it Kaka-sensei!_ )

Her arm and body was pulled back as the ride went down, while the metal pulled her the opposite way. She saw her father's eyes widen, before she snapped the metal off of her flesh with a frantic flick of her enhanced wrist before her muscles get much more damaged. The rails began to point to different directions, pointed tips zoning in on the kids on the ride. Izuku was frozen in shock next to her, a little bit of her blood had flown into his hair and forehead, while Katsuki was borderline catatonic.

A scream of " **Villains**!" let the horror loose as stupid looking wanna be men dressed with stereotypical shinobi garb began surrounding the little ride they were on. One even had crooked looking shuriken.

She pulled the metal door on her side off and chucked it at the one who looked like the person controlling the ride, 'stop the ride' written with her blood. Fortunately, they stopped it. Unfortunately, a man stepped on the ride and pulled a kid with blonde hair and a tail off of the cart.

Sakura ripped the belt off with her free arm and threw the metal she took off of her arm straight to the man's forearm. It went through his flesh cleanly, making him drop the kid.

The kid had guts. He spun around like an experienced fighter and used his tail to hit the man's liver, but was easily deflected by a swat of a pole and a beat or two later, metal began to pin his tail to the ground. He cried out as his tail bled uselessly on the ground, before a woman who looked identical to him, except with a thinner tail jumped the man.

Sakura saw her chance. So she took it.

With his front turned towards the vigilante woman, she turned to Katsuki, who was now panicking in his seat. The kids couldn't get the bars off of them and none of them could escape like she could. She tapped Izuku and Katsuki before shooting them a mischievous smile.

"This is  _our time to shine_! Izuku! Tell me that guy's weaknesses! Katsu, heat this up as hot as you can!"

Izuku immediately zoned in on the man's form. Katsuki eagerly took the metal bar Sakura passed him with gusto and a feral grin. A kid in front of them heard her and stopped panicking. "A-are you not scared?!" she whisper yelled, pony tail now askew as she struggled to get the bar of the cart off of her.

"We just hafta hold out until the heroes arrive." Her twin whispered back before shooting her a confident smile. She stopped struggling before staring at her with consideration. "What do we do?" She asked, twisting her body so she was slightly looking behind her. A man was already frightening the kids at the front of the ride, while two others joined up the one on one fight between Metal Man and Tail Girl to gang up on her.

Her father was slowly inching his way towards the little fence of the ride, Inko right behind him. Her quirk was obviously at work, as a few small pebbles floated and hit the men ganging up on Tail Girl, distracting them enough to get a few of her own hits in.

"What's the progress, Zu?" He mumbled a curt 'wait' before leaning forwards to look at the men harassing the kids upfront. "What's your quirk?' She asked the girl in front, silently tugging the lap bar off of Izuku and Katsuki.

"I can speak to people using my mind." She said, eyes never leaving the villains. "How many can you talk to?" She brightened up and told her 3 at most, 5 if she tries hard enough.

"Tell those at the front to keep acting. Then tell those at the second cart to cover us. The third cart too." The girl nodded and closed her eyes, whispering into the air, and Sakura shot her a confused look before shrugging. Katsuki was slowly but steadily warming up the metal she had handed him earlier.

The kids who were crying earlier stopped looking lucid for a few seconds, then went back to overly emotional crying. The second and third cart kids were huddling to cover the fourth, fifth and sixth carts, which were their carts. The fourth cart was where tail kid was seated earlier.

"Zu?" She asked again, before she got another 'wait'. The metal on Katsuki's hands were slowly beginning to become a bright orange with heat, and his palms were crackling like oil. To be honest, the only reason she wasn't rampaging her way and plowing through the villains were 1) Property damage, 2) Her seal wasn't fully complete yet, 3) She didn't need to waste chakra when there were heroes and police who were supposed to be doing just that.

"A girl in front said she could distract them if you give her water. She can make fog." Sakura nodded and was about to spit water for the girl before ponytail held a hand up. "Someone got it." A girl from the fourth cart slowly passed water through the cracks of the now destroyed ride's carts, reaching the other girl safely. Fog slowly began to spread like a fog machine at work, and one other kid realized what she was trying to do. Bubbles began mixing with the fog.

"Metal man has only an arm and a half's length of radius. He can only use five big ones. He can't split them. Guy infront has four eyes, probably for look out. We're in his blindspot. Hair pin looking guy can make his droopy front absorb attacks. Edward Scissorhands is, well, scissorhands. His metal seems to be sharpened by Metal Man's quirk." Izuku deduced as he looked at his barless lap, surprised.

"Katsu, is it hot now?" She asked, adrenaline pumping through her veins. The fog was thick enough on it's own but the really reflective bubbles made it harder to see. She really didn't see the need for a hot bar to throw, for Izuku to look for the villains' weaknesses when she could seek them out herself, and letting the ponytail girl and the others help take down the men, but she figured why not delegate stuff for them to do? Either they go into shock or she made it somewhat fun for them.

He nodded and carefully handed the metal to her. She bent the bar from Izuku's seat like a tong, and carefully slinked through the shadows using real shinobi techniques. On her way, she ripped the lap bars off and collected them for her own throwing exhibition.

She was next to the tail kid the next second, hot bar in between her tongs, arm still bloody. Four eyes really didn't see her disappear from her cart, so Izuku was right that his blind spot was their cart.

She pulled the metal off of his tail after she stuffed his mouth with a handkerchief she pick pocketed off of one of the kids from the third cart and healed his tail immediately, hands glowing a soft green as she repaired his tail. Four eyes was already panicking with all the fog and bubble, while his three other buddies slowly but steadily gain on Tail Girl.

"Tip if you want to get a clean hit on someone's liver, hit them in another place first." She said before tail kid's eyes lit up. He stalked towards four eyes silently like a cat with a mouse, before hitting the man's knees with a sweep of his tail. Grunts of pain was enough for her to know that the other kids were now ganging up on four eyes.

She spotted Masaru and Inko now over the fence and pulling kids away one by one, before her dad let a small one explode on four eyes' face. Oof, a knock out. Go dad!

Also, where were the heroes? Police?

Sakura stopped dead in her tracks. Tail Girl was down and bloodied on the ground, but the men haven't stopped kicking her prone form.

She threw the bars straight towards their heads, one hitting the bulls eye and knocking the wanna be out. Edwards Scissorhands is K.O'd!

The other legitimately catching the hot bar and did not let go.

"Hey stupid, look at your hand!" She yelled and lucky her, he actually looked.

And finally felt the pain! He screamed and tried to pull it away but it was hot enough to be stuck on his palm like a particularly sticky gum. Also, he knew it was hot yet still used his other hand to pull it off? Dumb dumb.

A black blur sped past her and hit and wrapped around Metal Man with a piece of cloth and dragged him away. Sakura rushed to see Tail Girl's injuries and sighed in relief when she found it was only a concussion and internal bleeding in her tail. Her hands' green glow was illuminating through the thick fog and bubbles, which were also how the 'medics' found her and Tail Girl. They tried to pull her away but relented when Masaru told them what she could do with her quirk.

"She can heal her, don't worry. She knows what she's doing." He said confidently, shooting her a thumbs up. Katsuki and the other kids were doing some kind of victory ritual, while Izuku babbled to Auntie.

Her father was obviously tired and weary, but he tried his best to listen to Katsuki's story. She focused on healing Tail Girl.

\---

"And then Sakura told her," He said as he jabbed his finger a bit too excitedly at Ponytail, "--to use her quirk to talk to the actors!" He then pointed to the other kids who were busy regaling their own rendition of what really happened.

The police officer smiled kindly at him, clearly not believing what the 'kid' was saying.

Whatever, Sakura said only the important people will take everything a witness says seriously, no matter how unbelievable it was. So it meant this guy was an extra. He didn't care about him, then.

"Excuse me, Kado-san! I'll take over from here!" A tall man with a brown coat briskly walked over to where Katsuki sat. Sakura was at the other side of the carnival street, helping the medics with the damages. He pulled his father's hand and pointed at the strange haggard man that was following Mr. Detective.

"I think he went woosh with Metal Man." He supplied helpfully as his father shot him a confused look. "Woosh?" A small confused ' _gurk_ ' left Mr. Detective's mouth as the haggard man quickly tripped him with some kind of cloth. Cool.

"Ah, I'm sorry for him. We just need to get a witness statement. If you could please follow us?" Mr. Detective said with a smooth save, leading him and his dad towards a more secluded area (meaning, behind a police car)

\---

A genius. Sakura has been labeled a genius, all because she led her temporary army of toddlers to fight back against the villains and stall them to get more time for the heroes.

That and she had 'somehow healed a nerve-dead tail and consequently prevented a civilian from suddenly becoming quirkless.'

All in the span of 3 hours, her dad had fixed everything from their police records to their quirks properly (also, he was legally obligated to,anyways) applied for in the Quirk Registry. It was cool, like a giant building made just for bloodline records.

She somehow got roped into taking an IQ test? Which was confusing, considering all she really did was literally rally kids against dumb, small time villains who had little to no teamwork, no clear back up plan if they were to get cornered, and quirks that didn't really compliment their fight styles.

Nonetheless, she took the test and was currently waiting for the results with her dad, who was busy calming Katsuki down from his sugar rush.

He had demanded they get ice cream from a destroyed ice cream stall, because 'we beat villains with kung fu!' and 'i made the lap bar thing hot for Sakura to throw!' like they were legitimate reasons.

(Well, they were, and she would punch someone so hard their stomach bursts in a pleasant rain of blood if anyone tries to tell her otherwise.)

The hero who arrived on the scene, Eraserhead they had called him, had quietly took her twin's hand and led him to an unharmed stall and gruffly told him to get whatever he wanted, before turning and beckoning all the other children too. Turns out, he had been interning for his second year at this hero school called UA. (It was also where All Might graduated, her mind supplied, which was, irrelevant information so why--)

Apparently, he had blacked out from his night shift due to exhaustion and sleep deprivation (and caused him to arrive late to the scene) which started from 5 in the afternoon and ended at about 1 in the afternoon the next day, if the 'hero' with very ugly neon green, suede pants and an obnoxiously irritating shade of violet satin long sleeved blouse with a fuck ton of frills was to be believed.

Sakura wasn't inclined (not even in the  _slightest)_  to even be near the fashion monstrosity (who was also clearly making her father uncomfortabl--- wait, was he seriously wearing  _h-hot orange_ feathered, stiletto uggs? Her dad was about to faint!)

"Why do you look like a dummy?" Katsuki said with a scowl, as if the man's existence fried his brain and killed all his little plants. "Your hair is an ugly shade of wee-wee yellow, your shirt looks like a toxic eggplant, your pants look like puke, and you're a bad guy because you killed birds to get their bird fur!"

Sakura coughed, "Feathers, Katsu, eughuh, eughuh." not even bothering to lower her voice.

"Katsuki!" Masaru said, aghast that his son just dissed a pro-hero's fashion choices. In front of other heroes and police, no less!

"I-It's alright! You can't expect children to understand high fashion, after all!" The hero said, but his face looked like he wanted to cry. Well, maybe if he wasn't such a fashion terrorist Katsuki wouldn't have bullied his choice of, um, clothing. When the hero finally stopped babbling, (trying to save his 'fashionista image' from getting dragged) he took a good look at their father and recognized him.

"Ah, you are the brand owner of BKGMSR! It is an honour to met you!"

Her dad wasn't really all that happy to be recognized, but she won't help him this time as payback for telling her to let go of the lap bar. She turned away to look where the person with her test results would emerge, hoping to be excluded from the adults' 'fashion talk'.

(Also, she really hoped the kid with the tail would stop staring at her from across the room with intense eyes. It's kind of creeping her out, he wasn't even blinking!)


	3. Models, Fans and Brave Dads™

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> enlo agin owo
> 
> hopyu liek eet hehe

A few days have passed after the 'Carnival Incident', and she had no reason nor motivation to relive it. Her twin though, kept on replaying the dang reenactment of the police, loudly criticizing the poor actors and doing his own reenactment of the incident.

Between Lee's constant blabber and youthfulness, and Katsuki's crackling palms and never-ending stream of kid friendly bad words, she'd rather hear Lee.

At least when someone tells the guy to shut the hell up politely, he actually shuts up.

But her twin, her beloved twin Katsuki? He'd do it louder, scream the words verbatim and try to make her participate in his madness. All with the background noise of his palms' miniature explosions aimed towards the ceiling.

One would think that the small explosions would equal a noise that wasn't comparable to the real deal, but nooooo.

His explosions might be small and compact but the sound was exactly like a thousand balloons popped all at once. Okay, maybe not a thousand, let's say a few hundred, but that wasn't the point. She was tired of the noise and she just wanted to read her book in peace, not with a pair of bleeding ears. It was a miracle no one barged over their property and pounded their door in.

(Actually, why aren't their neighbors doing anything? Was noises like this normal? Was she missing something here?!)

Their dad was actually wearing his noise cancelling headphones in the guise of 'concentrating on this particular design' but in reality, she could so clearly see him just reading the same book he was reading the night he called her down for a talk. She tried using her own headphones to drown out her sibling's blabber, but the power of his lungs and vocal chords are unbelievable.

It was simply impossible to keep the Bakugo Katsuki quiet and calm.

But hey, at least their new family bonding is learning this cool thing called Japanese Sign Language. It was definitely different from the sign they used back in the Elemental Nations (or just in Konoha rather, she didn't know how the other countries signed) and a lot more easier to learn. It was less wordier and less 'bend your finger joints like you're about to fire off a grand fireball at my face' signs.

She was obligated to learn sign language back then since she was on hospital duty most of the time when she was in Konoha, so she could be able to interact with the people who were naturally deaf or mute. Oh believe her, they could fix a damaged vocal chord but if it was natural in the first place, they couldn't do anything about it. Like Lee and his coils.

So while he's screaming and not firing off mini explosions, (meaning every other three seconds) her twin was talking in rapid fire (and frankly, really accurate) sign where he's just repeating whatever he said. It was kind of grating a little (alright, let's be honest here, it was grating on them so much) on her nerves now that he moved on from bothering her to just screaming on the stairs.

Why he was screaming at the top of the stairs was a mystery (and frankly, she really didn't want to explore the toddler psyche). But she was thankful that the explosions were now at the very least a little ways away from her now.

Her dad was calmly slipping his bookmark into that dang book like he was hearing nothing. He couldn't fool her, her own pair of headphones didn't work, there was no way his worked against Katsuki's constant screaming.

By now he had moved on to the middle of the house, bounding down the stairs like a nightmarish version of a unicorn who is screaming about eating mochi ice cream.

"Sakura, how would you feel about modelling for my brand? You and Katsuki could be the faces of my new collection." Her dad calmly said as he stretched out his cramps. She moved over to sit on the back of their couch, using her hands to push a little bit of chakra to ease the cramping on his neck and upper back.

"I dunno, I guess it's okay. But you have to be there too." She said, lifting her feet off of the couch and draping them over her dad's shoulders. He stood up, now on his shoulders was Sakura who wobbled a little as he walked to the kitchen. Katsuki looked behind him like a goblin who was guarding his treasures (meaning his mochi ice cream) and figured he wanted to hang off of their dad too.

"You mean you want me to model too?" He asked, wrapping an arm on her twin's waist to secure him. "Whatcha talking about?!" Katsuki screamed the same time Sakura said "Yes."

There was a faint ringing in Sakura's ears. She figured her dad also was hurting in the ears, so when he told Katsuki to use his inside voice, it was no shock that he lowered his volume a little. Damn brat doesn't listen to her.

"Anyways, that can be arranged. I'm sure Izuku could come too if he wants to join." Her dad soldiered through Katsuki's incessant 'wassit' and 'who?why?' and carefully deposited them on the marble counter top.

Her sibling stopped talking and turned his body so it was angled towards Sakura.

Sharp red eyes bore into her now crimson orbs, she blinked slowly, before a feral grin pasted itself smugly on his face like he just won something big. Fondness bloomed and threatened to burst from her chest. She hugged him tight and grabbed her dad's shirt, pulling him closer. "Whatcha say about modelling dad's clothes?"

"Heck yeah! Can we invite our new friends?!"

Right, their new friends. The children she saved all took it upon themselves to befriend 'Sakura-chan' and in the past few days, if the bills for their food consumption due to the number of children dropping by for playdates weren't sky high, then she would be really surprised. Impressively, children could actually finish a whole cupboard's worth of snacks.

"Actually, that's a great idea, bud! When do you think you guys can start?"

\----

Modelling with Sakura and Kacchan was fun! They got free clothes and snacks while they got their pictures taken. He especially liked the hoodie jacket he was currently wearing now. It was half-black and half-green, like his hair. Uncle said it was inspired by him! It was split in the middle, and in front was a pocket! On his sleeves were the english letters BKG and MSR on each arm. And, and when they flip the hoodie inside out, there were green freckles that were supposed to be constall--contel-- celestail bodies! on the black side! He also had a lot of new friends now!

"Izuku! It's your turn now!" He slid off of the chair he occupied at the snack table, bounding over to Uncle Masaru who held a reaaaaally big camera. It was bigger than his head! He high fived Kacchan who just finished his own shoot.

He stepped on the white background (Sakura insisted on using them for the ad for the hoodie collection) they had and sat on the chair. His mom was on the side, silently encouraging him.

"Okay! Do a peace sign!" He did so using both hands, remembering what his mom said earlier. Show off the clothes! He smiled widely as Kacchan climbed on his dad, making ugly faces behind the camera. He barked out a laugh when he started dancing, and copied what Kacchan did.

In a flash, his turn was done. And then it was their turn as a group! Sakura and Kacchan wore their own designs, and it was awesome!

Sakura had a black hoodie with a single, white circle that took up the space of her back. Inside it was a strange little sign she called 'Konoha' that branched out into a spiral back into the circle but he didn't know what leaves had to do with clothes. There's a big splatter of the number 7 with exactly 9 points and in bright pink painted over the circle, and oddly enough, it seemed to complete the look. It also had the BKGMSR thing, except they were pink and were only on the elbows, compared to his green and black. It was cool looking so he supposed it was fashion.

But Kacchan had the coolest! It was also in black, but in front was a bright orange smiley mouth but with fangs as teeth and and something dripping from between the teeth and lips. The eyes were BKG and MSR squeezed together so it looked like they really were the eyes. In the back were orange paint splatters that spelled KTSK. It had little exclamation marks on the edges and a few words like 'King', Explodo-king' and 'Boom' written real small. It was so cool!

They were in the middle, surrounded by the friends they saved on the Carnival. His new aunties and uncles were also there, talking to his Mama, who looked so happy.

He's blessed to have Kacchan and Sakura as friends, and he knew just how to thank them.

\---

Sakura, once again was close to banging her head on the nearest wall. Or maybe jumping off the nearest cliff. Either way, Katsuki and his new band of friends (or was it Izuku who thought of this?) figured it would be a great idea to get their parents, and demand that everyone watch them reenact 'The Incident'. At this point she'd really just call it that because just the mere name just gives her headache. How much attention does a toddler need? How much more until they stop this?

 

How much more until they stop improvising new scenes?!

 

"Katsuki! Come here!" She yelled and pulled at her twin's hoodie (which they were modelling and by the way, please check the website and pre-order for 20% off of the Bakutwins set with the code SAKURA or KATSUKI! Code is not exclusive to those with pre-orders and orders only, so cop the set now at bkgmsr.com!) which subsequently attracted the attention of the others. And when she said 'others', she meant the other hellions that make her life hell.

 

What is her life?

 

"Alright, listen up! This will cease right this instant!" She said, firmly clutching Katsuki's elbow while Izuku's hand stealthily found it's way to her other hand. Fucking cinnamon bun. Sentences like 'Wah, Sakura-chan is really smart!' and 'I don't even know what cyst is!' exploded between the parents and the children and she now was really contemplating ending everyone within two meters. Only up until there since her dad's still in the room. But anyways!

 

"Please stop the reenactment, it is killing both my brain cells and will to continue living." She said flatly, letting go of her boys to cross her arms. Which would have worked if they did the same. They ended up with a tangle of arms which frankly, was both cute and incredibly uncomfortable at the same time. Thankfully, her dad, the only being left with pity and love for her and her sanity, saved the day once again by getting everyone's attention. "If you could stop the reenactment, she'd be really happy. Sakura's very shy and she doesn't like experiencing the incident over and over. She did get her wrist stabbed through." He explained, which wasn't exactly true, but it got everyone off of her back. She signed a drawn out 'Thank you, dad!' before eagerly following the gaggle of kids to the changing room.

 

The day wasn't over, and they had a lot more clothes to model!

 

\---

 

A lot of things changed when the collection launched. She and Katsuki celebrated their birthday the same day as the launch. Sales were sky-high mainly because the children featured in the shoot were exactly the same ones as the victims of the villain attack on the local carnival. It wasn't even because of the changing seasons that people bought the merchandise. Not that the quality of their dad's line were abysmal, it's just that many people have them (her) in their sights now. In the past day alone, they have had to clear out almost two hundred fan letters all addressed to her and her twin.

A lot were mostly for her, but a sizable bunch were for Katsuki. It unnerved her father that people knew where their house was, but given they're in a gated community and had pretty good guards and patrolling officers, her dad had loosened up and stopped being very tense. Besides, they have CCTVs everywhere in the house, and a hella expensive (but surprisingly very good) lock down system should they be left in the house all in their lonesome.

 

But what about the times when they go out to play in the playground?

 

Yeah, she thinks a lot of people take being a fan way too seriously. She'd been staring down a man wearing a shirt with her face on it and was waving a pink fan with her name written in swirly font, while keeping an eye on her twin who was still playing. It was obvious those were DIY'd and not professionally made, but that wasn't what made her cringe. The guy was probably the same age as a university student, not to mention his constant wiping of his drool. Who the hell even does this thing? He had tried to approach her multiple times but was stopped by A) Katsuki and his explosions aimed right on the man's face, B)A concerned parent that was dropping their kid off had the brain to not let a creep near her, and lastly C) Surprisingly, Izuku.

 

He'd been circling the playground for the majority of the time they were there, and most of his attempts to come near her were kicked right out of the ballpark by Izuku. The little cutie tried everything, from loudly discussing police facts, shielding her from the man's view and just straight up throwing sand on the man. She has had enough when the man tried shoving Izuku away when he tried to approach, and when he almost backhanded her twin for interfering.

"You!" She screamed, stomping over to where Izuku sniffled on the ground with his scraped knees. Her twin was fuming, palms crackling with heat, growling when the man started to come nearer. Adults weren't even in the vicinity, because this playground was only for residents and those who pay a monthly fee to use the facilities, and no one in their right mind would dare kidnap their child from here. How the man slipped through the guards were a mystery, but that doesn't change the fact that this creep hurt Izuku and almost slapped her twin.

"What is wrong with you, you zako?!" Her twin screeched, all the while pulling Izuku to his feet. "Katsu, go get an adult." She signed behind her back and gripped the man's forearm with chakra, ignoring the way his eyes lit up or the grimace that followed when she dragged him off of the playground boundaries. He followed with a slight skip in his steps, and the grimace slowly morphed into a smile.

"S-Sakura-chan, my wifey, y-you like it rough, huh?" He asked, giggling like a maniac as she threw him down. He seemed to get spurred on by the fact that she was now scowling at him with all the disgust she could muster with all the baby fat that was clinging to her face. "Shut up, you pervert. Be quiet or I'll punch your teeth off." He shivered and groaned, which in turn pissed her off enough to come through with her threat. She cocked her fist back and punched with no chakra, relying on just her arm strength, thinking it's enough to make him quiet.

 

Somehow, his face turned into goo and her fist just it something soft and squishy. He smiled and kissed her fist, hand gently caressing her wrist where her pulse was.

His quirk, right.

A wave of disgust crashed over her like the times when Jiraiya used to tell Tsunade copulation jokes and pick up lines. She smiled her fake smile, she's been on enough seduction missions to know what to do with him, before pulling away from him and letting go of a tenth of her power restriction. Her Seal had finally showed itself, and there's nothing that she has to worry about now.

She pulled her fist back before saying, "I said, be quiet."

 

He smiled at her again and melted slightly against the tree she had pushed him against. In an outsider's perspective, they probably looked like an older sibling getting bullied by his younger sister, but she was having none of that. "Why don't you come with me and I'll give you candy?" He asked, reaching into his pocket, before pulling out a bar of Chocobot. "I'm not stupid, that chocobot's tampered with."

Who the hell even uses the candy approach anyways? At this age? In this economy? She might have contemplated if he bribed her with the new Gang Orca x Jell-O'fish jelly collab, but alas, he picked the wrong twin to bribe with chocobots. And now that she stared at it...

These weren't even the All Might themed ones.

He must have taken her silence as a yes, because he was already taking the wrapper off of the chocolate. He gently prodded her lips with the chocolate bar while she stared at him with a deadpan expression all the while. He licked his lips as he gently pushed the bar on her lips before she rolled her eyes and just straight out punched him out cold.

She pulled him off of the tree and picked the fallen candy bar off of the ground, before dragging the man by the collar to the nearest guard house.

She was met halfway by a screaming Katsuki, a crying Izuku, a disheveled Auntie Inko and a livid Dad. Turns out, the man bypassed the security because he lived there (to be specific, he'd just moved just a few blocks down their house last Monday. So the guy had enough money to buy a house in their neighborhood but can't afford the All Might chocobots? What a loser.), and the guards that patrolled thought he was just one of those fans that paraded their merch.

She huffed and continued dragging the man towards the guard house, chocobot in hand. Katsuki tried sniffing and biting it, but her dad pulled on his shirt and semi-dragged and semi-carted him away from her. Izuku still had bloody knees and she made a mental note to heal him as soon as the pervert was handed to the police.

  
Auntie Inko had called the guards to inform them of the attempted kidnapping, and they fortunately called the police in advance. There stood a man (?) with a cat head in front of the guard house where a police car was parked. He turned around when she called out to him. He looked really fluffy.

She dragged the knocked out man to lay infront of the police officer and gave him the chocolate bar, stating that it might have been tampered with and that the guy told her to eat it. She told him of the earlier harassment too. He nodded and turned to cuff the man when he did a double take and tilted his head.

"You're Sakura, right? The one from the Carnival?" He asked, before kneeling down and slapping some quirk suppressing cuffs on the pervert. Now that she really looked at him, he must really be loaded. Besides the DIY'd shirt and fan, he was wearing brand name pantalons and Bucci shoes. On his chest was a Supremo fanny pack.

"Yes." She replied curtly, looking around to see if there were people listening in their conversation. Thankfully, it was only her dad and a very familiar looking man. Blonde hair and blue eyes, a bit buff and meaty but not meaty like Choji. Choji had fluffy meat. This guy was different. He was meaty like he had muscle boobs meaty.

Huh. That's unfair.

The only other persons she knew that had that big of a chest were the Raikage and his brother, (Kisame had rock boobs, not muscle boobs? Did that even make sense?) and what the hell were those arms even? Logs?

He zoned in on her and confidently walked towards her. She tensed and spread chakra throughout her body, ready to pounce. Just because he was bigger doesn't mean he's gonna win against her.

It wasn't before Izuku screamed a shrill 'All Might!' before she relaxed and backed down. She looked to where Auntie held both Izuku and Katsuki's free hands as they nibbled on their popsicles (where was her popsicle? why wasn't she bought on-- oh, there it was.).

"All Might! What are you doing here?" Mister Cat Officer asked, after he stuffed the man inside his car and locking it from the outside. All Might nodded and said his greetings with an unusually quiet voice.

Unusual because everywhere All Might goes, the rainbows of Justice and Unicorns of Goodness follow him. He's boisterous and sunshine-y, kind of like Naruto but with less Uchiha-angsty-teen problems and centuries old living chakra construct trapped inside his belly.

She thought All Might was cool and all, but the guy was much too similar to her fallen teammate that she couldn't bear watching him for long periods of time, unlike her twin and their friend (Who was she kidding, at this point, Izuku was more her brother than not).

She stuck to Gang Orca because kids don't really notice him. Yeah, he got collaborations with jelly companies and Toy Kingdom, but the depictions of him in TV and his merchandise are all altered so that he looks more cartoon-y and child-friendly, rather than a man with an Orca head full of sharp teeth who eats villains for fun. And she likes that behind the Jello collab was a fearsome predator (a little less sharky and Kisame-y, but a predator nonetheless) that is just happily hiding in plain sight.

But this All Might? This wasn't it.

He was somber and his shoulders were stiff, like he was unsure about something but still held tightly onto hope. He stood in front of Sakura like a man on a mission, a hound on the scent, eyes hardened as if he wasn't asking for help deep down. Sakura may be four years old and then some, but her soul and mind was (is) of a 21 year old battle hardened shinobi. She'd witness war with her own two eyes and with those eyes she saw crumbling hope and dying will in the eyes of men and women who gave up.

She knew when someone was desperate enough to lay down their hearts and pride to ask anyone for help in exchange for everything.

She'd once had the very same look in her eyes, afterall.

Sensing that the hero needed someone of legal age to talk to, she turned and pulled her father by the sleeve. "Ah, Mr. Bakugo, if I may speak with you for a moment?" The hero asked, clenching and unclenching his fists.

"A-ah, yes. We can talk in private." Her dad replies as he nods towards Mister Cat Officer who nodded in return, before beckoning Katsuki towards him. "Will it be alright if I speak to your daughter too?" All Might said in haste, as if he forgot for a moment that he needed to talk to Sakura too. Like it slipped his mind.

Was this really the hero everyone admires? He doesn't seem like much. Katsuki clung to her hand with a grip like he was about to explode. She squeezed his hand gently, and that in turn made her twin loosen his grip a little but consequently made him lean unto her.

"Is that okay, Sakura?" Her dad took her twin into his arms and settled him on his hip, while the other extended itself toward her so she could grasp it. She nodded and looked inquiringly at the hero, who stood silent whilst they got themselves ready for the walk home.

\---

Why All Might was trying to ask for help from a little girl barely half a decade old was a mystery, especially since the hero could ask anyone with his many, many options. People who were actually licensed and had the degrees to back them up.

No matter how proud or happy Masaru was that the hero his son admires wants help from Sakura instead of countless other individuals, he was still a bit skeptical about the man's intention. Now wasn't really the best time, where Sakura was harassed and almost whisked away somewhere by a pedophile.

It wasn't like he didn't trust All Might to keep his girl safe, no, not at all. The man was certified hero material, the standard set by the Hero Association, the hero every up and coming wannabes try to emulate and grow into. Now just wasn't the best time, where his paranoia ran high and his refusal to let his daughter out of his sights was firmly in place. Not when he almost lost a daughter in a place where he thought his children were safe, with people he thought would take care of her.

Just because a hero asked for help from his daughter didn't mean shit. It doesn't mean that a hero didn't have desires, didn't have the same mistakes or morals as them. What did he know about the man besides being a hero everyone likes? Besides him being on almost every single magazine and interview in the radio? That doesn't mean anything.

Masaru doesn't know him. At all.

It's really not because he doesn't trust the man, but that's exactly what he's saying in his head. Anyone could harm his children, and he wasn't about to hand over his daughter without a thorough grilling on what the hero needed his daughter for.

As he set the tea and cups on the table, he turned and ushered the children upstairs. He locked the door from the inside just as he exits their room, knowing full well a door was no match for All Might's fists.

He sat on the chair and poured tea for his guest, then leaned back to be comfortable on his seat. All Might thanked him quietly and sipped on the tea, (if he made sure the tea was the tea Sakura hated the most, dried sakura tea, nobody but he would know) and waited for a few heartbeats to speak. He cleared his throat and said,

"I won't dawdle and waste your time sir. All I ask for is permission to have Sakura use her quirk on someone, Mr. Bakugo." Masaru wrung his fingers and tapped his leg. Why would a hero like him need his daughter's healing quirk? Didn't U.A have a nurse that healed a person's injury with a kiss? Recovery Girl (She's not really someone you would consider a girl anymore, but what could he do?) was it?

Or did he mean Sakura's ability to supercharge her strength? Surely, he has got the strength part covered, what more could he possibly ask from his daughter? He frowned and poured himself tea, very slowly bringing it to his mouth to buy himself more time to analyse the request.

He didn't really think the man would get straight to the point and ask him first thing. He thought the hero would fumble and butter up to him and then ask for help. Would he try to bribe him with money if he refuses? Not that they'd need that, they already have plenty of those. Fame? He doesn't want to be famous if it harms his children. Power? He wasn't a politician so not that. Influence? Again, he didn't need that, he already had the general populace scrambling for his products.

What could this man do to try to sway him?

"I think you should elaborate on that before I agree, All Might-san." He said as he placed his cup back on the table. He crossed his legs and inwardly pat himself on the back for not backing down to such an intimidating man. He was ripped while Masaru was not. He could easily overpower and break his bones if he felt ever so inclined to depend on his quirk.

Either way, he's gonna find out whatever he can about All Might's need for Sakura's quirk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> see you in the next chapteeeeeer!


	4. Energy Pouches, Konbinii-san and New Sibling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi again! im very happy that you guys are so interactive haha! 
> 
> also there are already conspiracy theories in the comments? im---
> 
> anyways, i may or may not have fun again with this chapter and went overboard with the length of it haha. 
> 
> no one's complaining tho (o///o)

 

 

Sakura didn't dare eavesdrop on her father and her twin's hero idol. She wasn't about to incite her father's wrath upon herself when she could be chilling on the bed and being a general all around good kid. She didn't care what the hero had to say to her unless her dad gives her the go sign to talk to him. She trusted him with everything, and that wasn't to be taken lightly, what with her being a shinobi from the losing faction and stuff.

Because despite being his daughter for only four years of her new life, Masaru has never raised his voice or hit her even once. He was loving and a present, constant fixture in her life, whereas Kizashi was a lot more distant and kind of left his wife to deal with her. It was a reason why she grew up in her first childhood with a mindset and physical abilities like civilian despite having a retired chuunin father.

But Masaru was different. She found out that her dad had instincts better than her (that was saying something, she'd been in Kakashi's genin team with Sasuke and Naruto after-all) and was a good judge of character, and she was pretty sure even if her dad had a teeny tiny mistake when he got hitched to her ex-mom, he's still pretty accurate. Maybe that was a Dad Thing™ or something.

And considering she had to actually do something about her brother who looked like he was about to explode, she didn't have the time to listen in on their conversation. She stirred her brother away from the door and plopped him on his behind on their shared bed. "Alright. I know you're excited," she started and crossed her arms as she looked down on her twin, "--but Dad's going to skin us both alive if he finds out we were eavesdropping on them." They both knew that was a poorly made excuse.

They also both knew the second they step out of the room, their dad would hone in on them like he had some type of My-Kids-Are-Up-To-Something Radar™ installed in his brain. Katsuki tilted his head and scowled, baring his teeth like Uhei would have if someone stepped on his tail. She wasn't scared at all, in fact, it made him even more squish-able in her eyes.

"Stop that. You think heroes betray their parent's trust?" She shamelessly asked, pulling the 'you think heroes do blank' card, knowing full well it always works on him. He shook his head and with all the solemnness he could muster on his face and eyes (or a somber puppy who lost a chew toy) wilted bonelessly on the floor like he actually had a softening quirk. He lifted a hand and signed, 'It's boring here.' while his other hand played and tugged on the fluffy rug. He pulled his flip flops off and threw himself on the bed after he rolled around on the floor, trying to shake the 'bored' miasma clouding him.

Sakura rolled her eyes and sighed. She signed 'Do you want me to tell you a story then?' as she climbed up next to him, kicking his shin when he tried to hoard her blanket. She was probably (surely) going to be regretting this in the future, but what harm could a little story time do? Her twin nodded enthusiastically, like he wasn't flopping around on the floor like a worm not even five minutes earlier.

"Get ready to get your mind blown, because this one has one hell of a story line." Her twin sat up, pulled her blanket up and slid closer, before throwing his leg on her own, letting the blanket fall back on them. She reached out and smooth his ever spiky hair, fondly and futilely trying to pat it flat. "What do you call it?" He whispered, eyes shining, because it wasn't frequent when she told him stories.

"It's called The Tales of the Utterly Gutsy Shinobi, Katsu."

\-----

  
Masaru was debating whether to agree to let All Might ask for Sakura's help or not. On one hand, yes, the situation was indeed very unfortunate. Multiple organs that start malfunctioning all at the same time were usually a sign that someone had limited time left to live, and he wasn't about to deprive them from any medical treatment they could have if he had any say in it. He knew however, somehow he did, that Sakura had a lot more she could do with her quirk, and if it was alright for her and the law to heal someone in the privacy of their own choosing, he'd let her.

On the other hand, he didn't want to overwork Sakura, especially in her very young age. His daughter may be very talented, advanced and strangely matured compared to other kids her age (maybe even a few kids in higher grade levels and far more older than her even) but he wasn't the type of person to help another person in exchange for the well being of another. He was a selfish man, he admits that, and he knew in himself that he didn't want his daughter to get into the mess All Might has found himself in.

The man was a walking beacon, with a target the size of a mountain painted on both his back and forehead and Masaru was absolutely sure that anyone even remotely connected to him was surely in some kind of danger, deadly or not. The man was a safety hazard, to both himself and the people he gets associated with. He has read a lot of different magazines and interviews where the hero was featured front and center, and true, the man did defeat a lot of villains and criminal organizations, single handedly in most cases, but that also meant a lot more enemies he, himself, didn't know he just made. He didn't want to expose Sakura to that kind of danger. Ever.

He didn't care if someone was dying, as long as that person wasn't his daughter or son. Alright, maybe he did care and pitied the unfortunate someone who was dying, but he wasn't all that inclined to risk his children's safety for the sake of a person he really didn't know. He was probably going to burn and suffer in hell for even daring to be that selfish person in this situation where someone desperately needs his approval to get medical help from his child, but could you blame him? His paranoia has shot up and through the roof, what with his daughter almost getting whisked away under his nose. How could he voluntarily let this man take Sakura for hours at a time?

Masaru wasn't stupid. The man may very well be the safest person he could leave his child with, but how could this man protect his daughter and do his job? Or maybe he was stupid and he was only worrying himself by overthinking every single thing?

He sighed and calmed himself down, going through and ignoring the knots in his stomach. He heaved a deep breath and looked the hero in the eyes, hoping to all that was good and holy that he would not come to regret his decision to extend his trust to All Might.

"Alright. I'll let you talk to Sakura." All Might visibly relaxed and the tensed muscles on his neck and back seemed to soften all at once, hands unclenching and knees straightening out. He let out an almost inaudible sigh and a quiet 'Thank you so much.' and bowed, hands folded on his lap as he lowered his head. He waved it off and pat the hero's shoulder, awkwardly trying to make him stop bowing.

He stood up and slowly trudged out of the room, feeling like he was about to puke. Oh god, what if he made the wrong decisions and someone found out about Sakura's quirk? Surely, people would want to get a hold of her.

No, stop it brain. He had already agreed and there was no backing out now.

He knocked on the twins' bedroom door, before opening it. On the bed was Katsuki doing something with his fingers (finger bending? was it a new game for children?) while Sakura helped him bend his fingers into what seemed to be the proper way. They both snapped their necks to look at him. A beat passed before his son launched himself towards him and gave him a second to brace himself to not get thrown out of the door. He still fell on his behind with a loud and painful 'thunk'.

"What did he say?!" He screamed, hands finding their way to his face and squishing his cheeks together. His glasses slipped down his nose and Sakura helpfully pushed it back up. He sat his son on his lap and pat his head, all the while trying to not wince because of the sharp pain on his butt. "I agreed to let him ask Sakura for help, but you can listen in if you want. It's her choice if she wants to do it." His son turned around so fast he was sure he gave himself whiplash before lunging at his twin, arms outstretched and ready to pull his twin into a suffocating hug.

He, indeed, hugged his twin half to death before letting go a few seconds later. She grimaced and looked at him questioningly, absolutely confused as to why someone wanted her help.

"He said he needed my help with something?"

\----

Haimawari Koichi was pretty sure kids weren't supposed to be going on a snack shopping spree in a corner konbini notoriously known to get stolen from at 2 am at a weekend. He was about to 'clock out' (he wasn't really a full time employee, he just wanted to earn extra to help his mom) and go on 'patrol' before the automatic doors opened unceremoniously and in came a little pinkette holding a blonde's hand. They both had deep red eyes, and both wore rich people pajamas. They looked oddly familiar, but he couldn't place when or where he saw them.

So he stared.

The little girl was clutching a red hand clutch (also the expensive kind) in her free hand, while the blonde held an extremely rare, limited edition All Might figurine in the other. Koichi knew it was rare because he had borrowed money from a few friends in a sad and futile attempt to try to get one, but failed to buy one from the sixty that were produced in Japan. They zoned in on the jellos and chocobots in the back of the store (where they intentionally put so people would pass the other snacks and be tempted to buy some more) quietly talking as they dumped the snacks on the front of their pajama tops.

By the time they were both in front of the counter, Koichi was sure these were not just ordinary children going on an early morning excursion. These were the kids of a famous brand owner (one who's hoodie he was saving up for) and how in the world are they even allowed to go outside without an adult? They were alone and wearing expensive clothes and prancing around with really expensive items out in the open? How did-- Never mind those questions, why were they even awake at 2 in the morning?!

He gawked as the little girl pulled out a stamp card for the little promo the konbini had and pushed it towards him, all the while standing on her tip toes to reach the top of the counter. The little boy was also on his tippy toes, making his figurine 'fly' and beat up invisible villains on the counter, red eyes focused on his toy. The little girl jerked to the right like she had a brief spasm, before turning tail and running to get a bunch of energy pouches. She came back with her arms full with the all-nighter pouches.

"Nii-san, are you okay?" The girl asked and he snapped out of his thoughts, quickly ringing their snacks. He put the jell-o's and chocobots in a paper bag and the energy pouches in a separate bag because the girl requested so and carefully placed it on the counter where both kids could reach it. "This will be 58, 100 yen." He said, eyes almost bulging out of his head when the little girl wordlessly pulled out a wad of cash and paid for their snacks like she paid for this much just for snacks and energy drinks on the daily. He stamped 5 times on the card and gave it back to her, waving them bye when they made to go out, before kicking himself for almost letting the kids out of his sight.

"Wait!" He called out to the children, rounding the counter to stand in front of them. "Wait for me, I'll escort you back to your house." He said, already pulling his worn and faded All Might hoodie off of his waist. He wasn't called Mr. Nice Guy for nothing.

The little girl stared at him with caution, while the boy grinned at him like a feral little wolf. He bounded up to Koichi with a big smile after he let go of the pinkette's hand, before pointing to his hoodie.

"You like All Might too?!" He screamed, then stuck his foot out and pulled his pajama pants up, proudly showing Koichi his All Might flip flops. He turned around to pull his sister closer before exclaiming, "We're going to be better heroes than him!" with his chest puffed up and a smug little smirk on his lips.

He smiled and pat the little spitfire's head, before moving to close the store.

\---

They were fifteen minutes in their walk home when a black blur sped past them on the rooftops, and Koichi couldn't help but tense up when a sudden bang resounded through the alley they were about to pass through. The children he was escorting (never mind that he himself was a child) however, had the first instinct to come and see what the racket was about. He tried to pull them back, but was only successful with the little boy. The little girl pulled him along with her like he weighed nothing, and brandished the bag of energy pouches she carried like a weapon as she stopped in front of a dark alley where the sound came from.

Koichi was ready to haul the children the other way and escape but found that it was too late. A scruffy looking man with the dead-est eyes he's ever seen came trudging out of the alley, with an impossibly long scarf pulling a thuggish looking man out of the shadows. He clutched the little boy close and tried to reach out to the girl, but was startled by the sudden shout of surprise from the kid behind him.

"Mr. Woosh!" He said, and ran towards the man, who was now fiddling with his phone. The girl pushed the bag full of energy pouches to her brother and he, in turn, pushed it into the man's stomach, grinning proudly all the while. The man did a double take when he scanned their features, before groaning. He took the bag and did something with his hand, which both the children responded to with their own sign. The kids knew sign language?

He cleared his throat and looked at the children with the 'you know him?' question in his eyes. Then it was his turn to do a double-take. This man was Eraserhead! The black unkept hair and scruffy face coupled in with the yellow goggles and the scarf were the clues. It was impossible to miss him in the Sports Festival when he technically fought quirkless after he erased his opponent's quirk. It was also impossible to miss the scruffy looking dude shadowing the pro-hero Nullico be it day or night. His 15 year old heart is quaking.

Suddenly, he was feeling very faint and guilty. Either the hero intern notices the hoodie his vigilante self dons, outs him and takes him to the police, or, he'll be suspicious of why an unknown kid was with them at this time of the day and takes him to the police.

Thankfully, Eraserhead only nodded his head at him when their eyes met, and went back to saying something in sign language to both the children. The hero intern looked furious, what with the sharp and very, very dangerous look he shot both the kids. Both the children were trying to butt in both verbally and with their hands, but the man gave them the 'one-finger' sign meant for them to wait and shut up then continued to finger sign rapidly.

Koichi never expected the elder to be so sassy.

\---

After fifteen minutes of the guard telling Konbinii-san that he wasn't allowed to escort them straight to their house, he finally backed down when she spoke up. He reluctantly said his good bye, and went back the way they walked from. Then it hit Sakura that the teen probably walked past his own house and was about to walk all the way back all alone. She asked for one of the guards to grab a cab for him while she dug around her purse for change. She gave Katsuki the bag of snacks and told him to stay for a little bit with the guards, before running after Konbinii-san. She caught up to him in no time, and grabbed his hand, making sure the cash she pulled out were enough for him to take a cab to as far as the other side of the next city over. He looked at the money and tried to give it back to her, but she wasn't having it.

She turned around, pulled him with her and told him to wait for the cab. She wasn't one to leave a kid alone after he escorted them in his own volition.

\---

Koichi was about to faint. The little girl, Sakura was her name, just gave him more or less 140,000 yen (it was enough to cover a lot more than his cab fare) and that was almost two months of rent for him and his mom. Scratch that, it was more than enough for two months. especially since they live in the clear divide between the barely-getting-by areas and the slums. They had both left him with the guards as he waited for the cab they called for him.

He must've looked like he was about to cry because one of the guards pat his back and gently herded him towards the cab parked a little ways away from them. "I'm sure if you ask permission, you could visit them and get past the community gates. They're pretty chill for a pair of rich kids." The guard said as he closed the door and the cab started to exit the gated community.

Pretty chill was one word to call them, he guessed.

\---

Despite being trained and feeling at home in a place where she bloomed and shined bright, Sakura didn't think she was as confident as she was back in Konoha as a medic than she was now. This new world was a world where everyone was unique and special in their own little way, literally down to their DNA. The hospitals here were a lot more advanced, a lot more patients survived and here, there was a lot less deaths in the hands of medics. There were machines you could hook up to a person when they fall into a vegetative state, they have machines for this disease called cancer, they have advanced antibiotics (and that was saying something, since the Nara clan were probably supplying every single herbal medicine factories in Konoha, even possibly the Land of Fire.) and a lot more.

So when All Might and her father agreed on a day for her to come to the hospital, she had to be dropped off by her father and eat her lunch with Auntie who's part time job was just down the street. After she finishes her sessions, she'd be fetched by someone who All Might trusts and be brought back to her house. Today was that day that she was about to come and heal someone. She really didn't ask any questions when All Might explained the situation to her.

She carefully stepped inside the room where someone she didn't know and All Might were waiting for her.

She carefully put on gloves because that was what they did here (it was for formality's sake for her, anyways) and made sure she and her chakra reserves were ready to go.

She inspected the torn and grotesque stomach that was presented to her, and she could understand now why they had asked a four year old for help. Within the time she spent here in this new world, physical injuries were always the ones that deal the most damage. Death by blunt trauma, death by bullet wounds, death by stabbing. They were all always because of injuries medics back where she came from could have easily healed in minutes. They must have examined the tail of the girl she has healed back in the Incident, because they have provided her ample time and lighting to heal this stomach.

Ruptured kidneys, punctured lungs, malfunctioning intestines, missing almost all of the liver and a barely working diaphragm, no wonder they thought they were waist deep in their grave. They also had an almost paralyzed lower back that affected their ability to turn their body side to side, dozens upon dozens of hairline fractures in the bones and a little infection on the perimeter of the stomach wound.

But she was Sakura, the kunoichi who has surpassed Tsunade's medical prowess, and she wasn't about to be beaten by some malfunctioning organs and some broken shit.

She started by tearing the stomach open (all the while pushing anesthetic chakra through their blood stream to mimic a real anesthetic) and carefully removing the water build up in the lungs. She could see (and she knew it first hand too) that it hurt because there was no other way to clean up the lungs other than draining the water through the nose (That or she forced them to puke everything, and that was even harder to do). There were no assistants there, because All Might asked for full confidentiality, that even the Head of the hospital barely knew who Sakura was treating.

After making sure that the lung was all clean and not watery anymore, she coaxed the cells of the lungs to multiply, making sure that they didn't go too fast in case they become cancer cells, especially since their DNA was prone to mutation. (Technically every person here were more prone to cancer due to their genetic mutations, but there were people with lower rates, like the quirkless or those who have medical quirks) She also didn't dare risk a tumor, so she took her time and took out the developing ones to make sure she didn't fuck anything up.

Then she coaxed the liver to form itself again, slowly making sure that it formed right and not about to take space from the other organs. It was a little bit faster to heal than the lung since the human body could survive with just a small portion of a liver.

She dipped a towel into a basin with cold water and cleaned the surrounding of the large gaping wound she was currently attending to.

She carefully healed the tear on the ruptured kidney (whoever did this much damage was either a) a brute or b)someone who couldn't stop themselves from hurting others.) making sure that the soft tissue was healing nicely on it's own.

She spent almost five hours on the intestines, making sure that what she was doing would make everything work seamlessly. She didn't want a failed operation with her name plastered on it, and this one wasn't about to ruin her records. (Her currently non-existent records, rather.)

\---

It took her only a few hours (and a lot of overtime, so it wasn't exactly only in a few hours) to finish everything up including the broken bones. She had left the spine alone since she didn't know if her messing with it would merge the joints and she definitely didn't want that.

All Might had thanked her profusely as he ushered her out of the stuffy room. He had offered to take her back home since it was already night time, and he wasn't about to risk facing her dad's wrath. He might be a pro hero, but her dad was one hell of a motivated person when something he does not likes occurs.

She waved the thanks off with a polite bow and a off hand comment of how hungry she was just so the hero would shut up.

She ate really good (expensive) food that day.

She shamelessly bragged about it to Katsuki.

\---

  
He had ran and ran and ran, pushing his legs to their limits and trusting them to carry him away from that hellhole he had to call his 'home'. He never would have expected nor dreamt that he would somehow end up with someone who cared far too much.

He was currently being mothered within an inch of his life, and so far? This was the most love and attention he's had ever. (Which was, if you think about it, pretty sad and depressing in his point of view. In anyone's point of view really.) Over his shoulders was a padded jacket and on his lap was a soft blanket littered with cherry blossoms. He had been fed a warm meal and had been coaxed to drink hot chocolate for him to relax. If you think he's panicking on the inside in fear of a pedophile having trapped him inside their home, he's not. Really.

The living room of the house was in a good kind of apocalypse. Little knick knacks and crayola doodles littered the tea table, and pictures (ones where everyone smiled and goofed off) hung on the walls. Random spaces and patches of furniture had singe marks on them, and places where they have been haphazardly covered by stitches. Figurines of All Might and Gang Orca stood tall and center in the large bookshelf situated at the side of the room. The man who had introduced himself as Masaru was busy fretting over someone on the phone, checking it every three seconds. A little girl the same age as his brother strolled inside the house wearing an oversized hoodie which was probably 4 or five sizes too large on her.

She stared at him when he raised a hand in a silent wave, before her face broke into a manic grin. She stomped nearer and grabbed his arm where his burn marks were exposed to the world. He flinched as he recognized the killing intent his father had directed at him more than once. Her hands began to glow a light mint green (almost white) light and his burnt skin began to reform. He watched, fascinated as she healed his arms and the burns on his neck, where he had tried to staple a little earlier.

"Ah, Sakura! Meet Ryuu, he's going to be staying with us indefinitely." The man said as he finally let go of his phone. He dropped to his knees and the little girl hugged him (no, his heart didn't break into two, it was just heart burn) tightly. She turned around and gave him a piece of candy from her back pack, before she raced upstairs.

"I'm sorry we can't really do more for you. The guest room isn't clean and I would need a few hours to clean it so you could sleep there. If you want to, you can take my bed--" He stood up and bowed as low as he could, not minding the tears that were springing up on his eyes. (It's because of the dust, it's because of the dust.)

"Thank you so much."

\---

"Saku, get up!" A hand pulled on her ear and another pulled on her blanket. She kicked her feet to the side in a feeble attempt to make her pest of a brother to stop bothering her. The hand pulling on her blanket let go and moved to her other ear, and pulled hard. She yelped as her head was lifted a few inches off of the bed and swatted her arms at Katsuki. "I'm up, I'm up!" She screamed, rubbing her ears tenderly. Her twin snickered, pulling her ears again. She scowled and let herself be pulled to her brother's arms like a limp doll, before she got dragged off of the bed.

"Why are we up so early?" She mumbled as she was dragged behind Katsuki by the ankles, whereas her twin was already bright and awake.

"Ryuu's gonna take us to the aquariuuuuum!" He screeched, wiggling (dancing???) whilst he pulled his twin along with him.

"Ah."

A deadpan voice reached them as Katsuki roughly pulled her to her feet. Sakura rubbed her eyes and yawned, before daring to sneak a peek at their clock. '4:15 AM' shone through the dark room like a particularly teasing beacon, like it was silently laughing at her expense even though she was pretty sure it has no mind of it's own.

Ryuu (she was 90% sure that wasn't his real name, but she wasn't about to call him out on it if he did not feel comfortable with telling the truth right from the get go) snickered and pulled them both in his arm where the both of them leeched off of his heat.

"I came to see what the racket was all about, and yes, Dad said we could go to the aquarium with Izuku, and before you even ask, it's not the one four hours away so go back to sleep." He said all in one go with that smirk of his, before he picked them both up and threw them 'gently' on their bed.

"Go back to sleep, both of you. If you do, we can stop by Achi's for an ice cream breakfast." He whispered conspiratorially like he was talking about state secrets and not ice cream. "If you don't tell Dad, of course." Sakura replied, already burrowing into her blankets. Her twin had spread out like a starfish once again, looking like he's about to do snow angels.

"I'll see you in the morning." He whispered as he fondly pat their heads, before turning around to exit their room.

She doesn't know why his back looked like Sasuke's.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if there was too much happening in this chapter, that's because we're nearing the canon timeline!  
> if you think this is not a good chapter, then im here to say that im very sorry and i promise to do better!


	5. Heartbreaks and Legal Fights

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi. i literally got my first draft deleted because my dog sat on my laptop when i went to find his chewtoy. so have this 7k long chapter because im still wallowing in self pity. i still love him tho.
> 
> also, watch me try to make myself feel better by writing the first part just to console myself.

 

 

\-----

 

Sakura's first heart break wasn't actually because of Sasuke.

The very first time a man has hurt her heart was when she had wanted to ask for a little time from her father, to play tea party and pretend to be rich people. He had told her that men didn't play with plastic tea cups, nor did they have time for playing. She didn't understand and was certainly confused the first few minutes after that whole ordeal, but when she finally came to the conclusion that her father probably didn't want to play with her because she was Sakura she knew she was heartbroken.

"Daddy _always_ plays with me!" Ino had bragged when she came over to play, that her father would play tea party with her when she asked, and that he actually carved out time for his daughter, no matter how much of his workload tried to bleed into his home life. Inoichi had played with her when she asked him to, had told her that fathers were supposed to be always willing to spend time with their daughters. She went on to tell what the Yamanaka had told her to her own father, where she receive a couple of _very_ sexist remarks and a very pointed dismissal. It felt more like a rejection of her request to spend time and an excuse to go drinking with the other civilian fathers and less of a real explanation of why he didn't want to play with her.

Shallow and very immature she was then, but not completely wrong to have questioned and feel like she wasn't important enough to at the very least be given the explanation as to why he'd rather spend time with his friends than with her, his daughter.

She went to sleep crying silently into her own pillows that night.

The second time her heart was broken, was when her cousin from her father's side who had visited from Sunagakure told her she wasn't pretty or smart enough to be loved back by anyone she would have loved. That she wasn't a person that deserved love because she didn't know when to stop asking for petty things such as attention. She had asked her aunt if what he said was true, and surely enough, the woman had only nodded and dismissed her with a haughty sniff and a swift turn of the head, to face away from her.

She had tried to keep the tears in but when she had tried to talk, it all broke out. She tried explaining what her cousin had said to her to her mother, but she ended up spilling even more tears and choking on her sobs. Mebuki ended up so embarrassed that she made Sakura hold her cries in and pulled her to the kitchen, where their guests couldn't see or hear her. She ended up being sent to her room with no one to play with.

The third time she was heartbroken was because of Sasuke.

This one was something that she should have seen coming. Love bit people, and they bit hard.

She had tried to validate herself ( _and her feelings_ ) by believing that she would be good enough for _the_ one, the one man she would inevitably marry if she somehow got the boy everyone was praising and uplifting, like he was the standard and the end all to like her. She had told herself that _yes_ , _she'd fight and squabble with Ino_ ( ~~Ino with the pretty face and the loving father, and Ino who had cousins who always told her that they cared for her, unlike Sakura who only had a father that would rather go drinking with friends than play with her, and had the huge forehead that made everyone not want to love her~~ ) and was overly willing to throw away their friendship in her need to prove that she too could be loved.

That she could be deserving of someone's attention and love and time, and that people would regret having shoved her off to the side in favor of another prettier or smarter person. There was a reason she striven so hard to be Kunoichi of the Year, and that it wasn't not just because of Sasuke.

That was a mistake everyone had seen and ignored, and even though years had passed, she still loathed the people who let it get to her head that she didn't deserve what others did. Sure, she had a family, a place to sleep in, and was fed three times a day. She had clothes on her back and was given money to buy what she had wanted given that it was in her budget. Her parents spoke to her about her grades and school, but it was always ' _who did you beat?_ ' and never ' _who beat you?_ ' when she came home with scrapes from fighting with Sasuke's other fangirls.

She knew she should've never made Sasuke her world when she knew deep in her gut that he was only human.

But she was only human too. She'd tried to talk to him and got a "Don't you have parents to quench your attention-craving?" as a reply, and was left with her mouth agape and tears springing up in her eyes once again. She made the mistake of continuing to go after him when he so clearly didn't want anything to do with her. She had hurt Naruto in the process of her always running and craving Sasuke's attention that she did what had hurt her so much to Naruto, but validated it as normal for him, because everyone she knew told her that the boy wasn't supposed to be given the time of day.

She'd never wanted to love and be loved as much as the boy did, knowing full well that love brought with it pain and sorrow, the joy and pleasure was always accompanied by the black miasma of heart break.

The fourth time was certainly not the last. Kakashi-sensei wasn't a genius with feelings, after all, it didn't involve math and how to kill people faster, and that was what he knew and did best. She may have harbored a small bit of resentment toward her teacher the first few years of not knowing why he did what he did, but later let go when everything finally came to light.

She had lied to and tricked herself that she finally was succeeding in her quest to get Sasuke's love and attention when they were put in the same genin team. Of course, that was crushed immediately when her jounin instructor had quickly dismissed her as the crazy, obsessive fangirl, instead of looking at her current positives. Kakashi was much more inclined to give Sasuke his attention (that the guy could've probably split in three fair and justifiable portions) and opted to ignore Naruto and barely give Sakura any pointers on how to improve. At first, she thought it was because they both had sharingan and the man was the only living person that they knew had it at the time (except for Danzo, but that wasn't what she was trying to say here) but that doesn't exactly justify neglecting your two other pupils.

She knew she was fucked when everything turned to shit and she fell apart from the seams to her core.

She still blamed Kaguya even though the woman wasn't free when she got her heart broken, because what was she supposed to do? Mope around and blame her semi-existent self-esteem on her dad that refused to play tea party with her? She wasn't dumb. She's got problems but there were many people who had had it much worse.

Which brings her to her current life.

Everything was completely the opposite and for every heartbreak that slowly killed her, there was something great that happened to her here. Maybe it was karma, maybe it was some kind of cosmic prank the people up there were trying to do, but for every hurt and anger that she has ever harbored, there was something new and exciting that replaced it.

Masaru had always (she had the feeling that her dad actually doesn't understand the concept of saying no to her and her twin) gave into her whims and supported her no matter how weird or unconventional she bulldozed through life and things in general. Her approach to most new things were to either punch it until it bleeds bad intent, or to mother it until it shows it's true colors. So far, she has done the latter to everything, and was blessed with a sometimes obedient brother and a far too curious semi-brother. Latent self-love was something that she didn't realized she had in her first life, and her father had taught her that loving oneself was not limited to taking care of yourself, but with surrounding yourself with positivity and happiness, and that no matter how difficult she could be most of the time, he'd always back her up. She was taught in her first life that to be loved is to find it in another person, and that, in a sense was correct. But to be loved is also loving yourself, and that no matter how crazy it sounds, loving yourself was fine. That you're also a person and that you count as one, never anything lesser and that you mattered.

She has made sure and was not afraid to make it known that she was hell bent on making sure everyone knew that she had plenty of love to give and plenty of time for tea parties if they felt that they had some topics they wanted to discuss that just wouldn't do over coffee. She wanted everyone to know that she'd fight for their corner, if they ever feel that they were alone and unloved and not special, because everyone was in their own little ways.

In place of her second heartbreak, Katsuki has debunked her self-doubts and self-hatred the one time she had actually cried from being far too emotionally compromised and exposed her deepest fears.

He had pulled her close to him with all the aggressiveness of a wrestler, but his tender and careful words despite his tone and angry face (which was actually his default expression, Auntie had told her it was his resting rant face) just made her realized that she might be the older one, technically, but her brother was far more sensitive and understood her more than she did herself. He roughly shoved her into their shared bed, ranting about how she was being stupid and that feeling angry at yourself was normal. He said it was normal because he, himself couldn't control his emotions that well, but he knew that that was what the anger management classes were for.

"Look here, Saku! I'm only saying this once because I'll forget it tomorrow so listen to me!" He screeched while he wrapped her in her blankets like a burrito. He had shoved a chocobot in her mouth in the process, preventing her from replying so he probably took her silence as a yes for him to continue his rant.

"Being angry is okay! You don't always have to be the best, because I deserve the number one spot too! And Izuku! But being sad is also okay! That's what Daddy and chocobots and Achi's and All Might and Gang Orca and Izuku have to beat up so don't worry!" Still crying, she asked him jokingly what he was supposed to do, and he had replied with all the solemn conviction of a saint that "I'm gonna be the one to hug you when you cry, and Daddy an' Zuk' an' All Might are strong so I don't need to go fight!" Her tears once again had sprung in her eyes so fast, she probably could've beaten Izuku to a contest, but she couldn't help it.

She cried in her brother's arms when he promised her a lifetime of support and love. "We're gonna be heroes, but I'm gonna be the hero that saves other heroes too!"

Her third heartbreak was forgotten and was replaced with pride and the feeling of happiness at being able to help during one of her late night excursions.

She had been trying to catch sight of Eraserhead during one of his rumored patrols near their subdivisions, and was going to try and talk to him about his eccentric fighting style. She had been walking around for a few hours now, and she figured letting this go for now was okay. She had passed by an orphanage with ratty old planks substituting as the house's siding, A loud squeak had gotten her attention and she went to investigate, and found a child with sunshine blond hair crying next to the hose. Her heart went to overdrive and she had ran as fast as she could, even going as far as using her chakra and body flickering, but stopped when the kid looked up to meet her eyes. This wasn't her Naruto, her mind screamed before it went into a grinding halt. A black pupil dilated, while the other stayed a milky, unseeing one. He stared at her before tears began to cloud his eyes. Slowly, she made to sit next to him, introducing herself quietly.

She sat next to him in silence as he slowly calmed down. He tried opening his mouth before he started hitting his throat. Aghast, she had held his arms down before he burst to tears once again. He signed 'Sorry' against her arms again and again, like an unending, unspoken chant before he let out a wail, or what could have been a wail had she not noticed the faded stitch marks on his throat. Her heart broke and she pulled the unknown child towards her, trapping him in her arms as he cried. Tightly, he clutched the front of her shirt, burrowing into her chest like Katsuki did when he was feeling overstimulated.

That was when she noticed the multiple stitches on his frail arms, albeit faded, they were still grotesque and gnarly. She tried whispering into his ears, then quickly realized he was also deaf, on top of being mute and half-blind. Her own eyes began to water, and she held onto him tighter.

He cried for almost an hour, silent sobbing became hiccups as he slumped against her. She stayed unmoving as he slowly calmed down. She signed 'Why are you out here?' as he stared at her sadly. He perked up slightly when he recognized the question, before he replied.

_'I got locked out because I'm bad.'_

She frowned and made to go pound on the door of the house, before thinking better of it. She turned back and pulled him somewhere more sanitary than a half-dead and muddy lawn. They settled on a somewhat clean looking store front with tables in the front. She sat him down before signing, _'I need to check on something. Would you let me?'_ she asked and let her hand glow in the familiar pulse of her diagnostic jutsu, hoping that she has a chance of restoring the poor kid's voice or hearing. He nodded and closed his eyes almost reflexively when she raised her hand, before relaxing when the cool wave of her chakra washed over him. His throat was intentionally mutilated, and it would probably take multiple sessions to revive the cells and connect them all properly so he wouldn't hurt his throat if he tries to speak.

_'I can heal your throat, but you'd have to trust me.'_ She signed as clearly as she could with her shaking fingers. Seeing the shock of blonde hair and the soft look in his eyes made her see not the kid, but Naruto. And seeing a mutilated version of himself shook her, effectively dragging the self-hate and regrets she had long since thought had been buried in the deepest pits of her mind.

He looked at her like she was a godsend, before nodding enthusiastically.

She almost forgot the real reason she was out so late at night, and was spectacularly spooked when someone cleared their throat. Her first instinct was to throw a punch but remembered her punches could literally kill here. She whipped her head around only to see Eraserhead and her dad, standing a few feet away from them, looking furious and disappointed respectively. A hand had tangled itself into the back of her shirt and tugged, making her look back.

"We know that you try to do things on your own all the time, Sakura, but this is getting too much and too dangerous. What were you thinking, roaming around all by yourself at three in the morning?" Her dad asked, as if it pained him to see her become such a disappointment. It probably did.

"But dad--" She tried to speak, before he raised a hand. "We'll talk when we get home. You're lucky Mr. Eraserhead here was patrolling this particular stretch or we wouldn't have found you." He pulled her towards him but stopped when he got a good look at the kid currently clutching at her shirt like it was a lifeline. His eyes softened with the unspoken question of _'this is why you've been sneaking out?'_ when they met eyes, before crumbling to the wet eyes she shot him. She never told him that it was a coincidence that she met the kid, but dared not to refute the question.

They ended up finding a foster family that dealt with abused children and were known to find good families that could provide and care for their wards a few weeks after Sakura started her sessions with the still unnamed kid. He had refused to give his name when she asked once, looking like trying to remember his name was hurting him so much, so she dropped the question.

He was gradually able to start speaking again, (though she hadn't gotten the chance to do something about his hearing yet) and it was one of those days where she remembers just why she fights so much for other people. The fulfillment and satisfaction that comes with the act of doing something good was probably something she got from Naruto, and the happiness for the person she had healed was probably from Tsunade. Either way, it made her happy and feel like her existence was validated, having helped someone who was in a dire situation, who was in a dark place.

"Thank you." was the first thing he had ever said to her, and she wasn't (isn't) ashamed to admit that she cried happy tears when he was petitioned to be adopted by Ponytail girl's (the one form the Incident) family.

It made her happy. Despite having a lot of sad and dark times, there were a lot that has happened to her that pulled her back up again.

  
She might sound and seem like she was trying hard to be that person who tried to fake positivity for everyone to feast on, but she figured she was blessed with a life so different from her past one, a life free from child soldiers and heart breaks and wars; why not live it with a happy and joyous heart to be able to leave this Earth with a lovely legacy?

Which brings her to her actual point.

Ryuu was hiding and lying about something and she may not be an Inuzuka or a Hatake, but she smells lies and hurt whenever he automatically dodges her prying questions. If he were another person, maybe she would not have cared so much (she wasn't Naruto who gave everyone, and she meant everyone love and time of day, even those who had wronged him, but she was still selfish in her own way and that was okay), but in the few days that he'd been staying at their house both her and her twin had become attached to him like he had been there all along and has fit into their family dynamic like he had lived with them their whole lives.

He fetched them from the daycare and watched over them as they continue working on their physical abilities in the dojo, and refused to let them go a few late night excursions without him tailing them after he learned of the situation with her older 'fans'. He always made sure Katsuki's food were always spicy, and he always made sure Sakura's Gang Orca foot stool was free of dirt or scratches.

He cared for them and desperately wanted the validation she once craved and chased after. She wasn't gonna lie, Ryuu was confident and mature, far too mature for a person as old as he. She knew the feeling of loneliness that ate away at the back of of her head, the regrets that came out to play at midnight, and the crushing self-loathing that stemmed from the question _'Am I never gonna be good enough?'_ that was always left unanswered.

She had made sure that she included him in everything they do and to fully integrate him in their family circle, and she was rewarded with happier smiles and more care free discussions. He was very skittish at first, and also very possibly traumatized one way or another, and it was all Sakura had in her that she didn't try to drag everything he had been hiding into the spotlight, but the way he brightened up had made her settle instead.

She didn't know what to do when she found him crying the one day everyone else were not at home. Katsuki was off in his anger management classes and her dad was off in some kind of meeting, but she had opted to stay home that day. It was a good thing that she did when she did, because who knows what may have transpired had she not stayed.

Would Ryuu have hurt himself and concealed it or would he have moved on a little after he cried his heart out? Would he have been better off being alone to deal with himself or would he have preferred someone to hold him? Sakura didn't know and could only tell him to 'Let it out.' as he sobbed and desperately tried to stop crying.

He had been broken, and she didn't know who had done so, but she wasn't about to let the issue go. Ryuu was family now, and never in a million years would the Bakugo family leave someone of their's to feel alone. She told him that they loved him and that he didn't need to prove anything, but nothing seemed to work.

In another world, where Katsuki would be brought up by a violent woman and a father who would have tried to justify his wife's actions, they may or may not have encountered Ryuu.

But this time, she was here, and she was here to help.

\---

  
Family wasn't something that he had the luxury of having the first time around.

He had been labeled as the 'defect' son soon after his father found out about his weak constitution, opting to throw him way like some replaceable doll one could buy at a convenience store. He was used to no one fighting for him, no one had been there for him from the start. The fact that his mother clearly favored his youngest brother was alright, he knew everyone would like him, he had the perfect combination of quirks and the manifestation of both had made their father deem him the only child he'll ever want.

Had he not run away when he did, would he have found the Bakugos? Had he not chosen to be selfish, would he have experienced this kind of familial love? This was not a dream, wasn't it? He was really and indubitably out of that hell hole? The way Sakura held him as he cried his heart out wasn't a figment of his love-starved imagination? Everything hurt the first time, but how could he be sure that what he had now was not temporary? That they wouldn't throw him away too? That even though his biological family threw him to the side like trash, they wouldn't let him go back?

_Did they like him enough to fight Endeavor for custody of him?_

He couldn't help but overthink, and you can't blame him. In the few days he had been staying with the people who he considered his real family, he had experienced a family dynamic so foreign yet so loving. So different yet infinitely much more better from his 'home life' before.

So accepting yet blunt and truthful.

Never had he heard anyone in this home ask him what his quirk was, or what his real family was like, or why he had those burns on his body when he came to their house. No one pushed him to spill everything and they gave him time, love and spent money on his needs like he was actually worth it. Was he actually worth it? He'd try to be. But what if he wasn't?

What if his best try wasn't enough?

"We'd still love you anyways."

That wasn't true.

No one had loved him the first time around, how could he be so sure that this was real love? Was this real or were they paid? Did he really succeed in escaping Endeavor or did he lose to the man once again? Was this not a nice fever dream he's dreaming inside Endeavor's training room where he might have passed out?

Did the Bakugos even want a broken person like him? At this point all he's doing is freeloading like the useless person that he is, basically taking advantage of Dad's, no, Masaru's kindness.

Did Touya deserve to be loved as much as his youngest brother? Even though he's a failure of a son?

"Why?" He managed to croak out, pausing for a little as bile began creeping up his throat. "Why what?" Sakura asked, arms still wrapped around him tightly, while they huddled on the bathroom floor. "Why all of these?" She tightened her hold on him and said nothing, opting to use her quirk on him silently. A light, cloudy wash of gentle air ran through out his body and he unconsciously relaxed, making him slump against her hold. He shuddered as she ran her cool hands along his arms where his burns would have been, and had he not been listening intently for her reply, he wouldn't have heard what she gently whispered,

"Because you deserve to be loved too."

The dams broke and he sobbed, fervently thanking the gods that he had finally found someone and the place where he belonged.

\---

Masaru had, multiple times, called himself a mellow man to describe himself, a pushover to his kids' (yes, even Ryuu, even if he feels like the teen wasn't being completely honest to him about a lot of things, but he's probably in his rebelling stage so that's understandable and even if the teen doesn't see him as a father figure, that's completely okay) and a fairly dedicated man to his work.

He had committed to a life of headaches and happiness as he watched his two youngest grow, while his (at least in his point of view) oldest watched quietly from the sidelines where he still shone bright.

He heard it before he even saw them. Ryuu's heart-wrenching cries and Sakura's low voice.

So when he had came home happy and satisfied with his new collection coming through very smoothly, it all flew out the window when his eyes landed on his son bawling his eyes out and looking like he was about to get an asthma attack and faint, he felt enraged. He was feeling nothing like a mellow man, and panic bubbled so quick in his stomach he felt like he was about to puke. What happened? Who did this? Did someone stole from them? Did someone break inside the house? Was he injured?

He threw his bag down not minding the sound of his laptop breaking or the lost files for his new project, and knelt down next to his children, encasing the both of them in his arms. Ryuu was suspiciously running cold in his arms, the usual heat he feels whenever he sat near was absent, and it made him panic even more. Frantically, he pat his child all over, trying to find what was hurting him, before he was promptly pulled out of his thoughts by a heart-broken and hurt sob.

" **D-dad.** " He whimpered wetly, as he clutched Masaru's shirt, pulling him even closer, prompting him to hold the child closer. Sakura had moved to hug Ryuu from the back, rubbing his arms in circles, hands glowing green. He had planted a wet kiss on Ryuu's hairline, pulling the teen even closer to him as he trembled in his arms, rocking him as he whispered words of encouragement and comfort into his ears.

They stayed there on the floor of the bathroom for what seemed about forever, Ryuu's cries slowly subsiding into little sniffles and occasional hiccups. He had yet to push Masaru away and he didn't let go, while Sakura opted to stand and make tea for all of them.

Ryuu palmed his eyes to stop himself from crying, gently rubbing them dry. Masaru reached into his back-pocket and fished out his handkerchief, gently wiping the tear tracks on his son's face. He leaned back to give the younger space to breathe and recollect himself, hand reassuringly patting his shoulder as a few hiccups escaped the teen.

When he finally was looking a lot better, he indulged in carrying the teen to the couch. He had wobbled from the weight despite being used to the weight of his two youngest hanging off of his arms and despite Ryuu's short and underweight figure for a 15 year old, he trembled a little before he soldiered through the weight and brought Ryuu to the couch he seemingly had claimed just for himself. He, as gently as he could, plopped him onto the sofa and wrapped him in the blanket that was left lying on top of the back of the couch. Ryuu slumped and noticeably relaxed and sagged against the arm rest of the couch.

Sakura entered the living room with steaming tea, wordlessly setting it on the table and situating herself on Ryuu's chest to act as a teddy bear for him to hug. He hugged her and silently stared into space while Masaru himself got lost in thought. He dismissed the niggling thought of how Sakura heated the water and prepared the tea in the span of a few minutes in favor of thinking about how he was going to find a way to legally adopt this poor, hurting child.

It seemed he had another battle to fight. But it was not a battle he would not win.

Not when everything was on the line.

\---

  
At first, Masaru had thought the teen was only a runaway child, what with his skittish attitude and the way his eyes always looked for the exits and paths towards them. He, like any sane human being, first had thought that taking the child to the hospital or the police station were the best course of action, but the way the kid struggled against his hold when he mentioned the two places made him think there was more to the story. He had been trying to find a parking spot just so he could go in Achi's real quick and buy Katsuki his spicy ice cream as reward for quietly going to his anger management classes this time when he almost ran over Ryuu. Of course, that was why he was so protective of the child in the first place, not because he had somehow seen Sakura's eyes in his. He had a reputation to uphold, he wasn't 'soft for kids' for goodness' sake, he thought as he made hot chocolate that day.

Now though, he couldn't bear let the issue go unsaid any longer. When his oldest stopped crying a few hours later, he looked noticeably worn out with his red rimmed eyes and cherry tinged face. Red hair sat disheveled on top of his head, under-eyes puffy and swollen. If his hair were just a tad bit lighter, he would have had hair almost the same shade as Sakura's, but that was useless information now. He sat there silently stroking his son's fluffy hair, while the other typed the number of someone he knew very well would help him with all their might and resources. The phone rang once, then twice, before a child's voice greeted him from the other side of the line.

"Hi Uncle! It's Izuku!"

"Is your mother there? I need to speak with her." He heard a small 'un' before footsteps thud almost inaudibly across the line. A polite 'good afternoon' was all he got before he went down to business.

"You have connections to the DOCS and AQAA, right? I need you to back me up on something."

Midoriya Inko may be a skittish looking woman, but she was brutal, relentless and had no mercy when it came to fighting with the law she so meticulously studied for. A silent beat later all he got as reply was the order for him to stay put and she hung up.

Their door bell came ringing incessantly a few minutes later, and he went to open the door but was beaten there by Sakura. Inko had spared her a brisk wave before dumping books upon books on their coffee table, hair pulled up into a high bun. Behind her were Izuku and Katsuki, who paid the adults no mind as Sakura pulled them upstairs.

She sat down, waving her son a quick 'okay' when he asked permission to play with the twins.

"What did you find yourself in?" She asked with judgmental eyes, like he just kidnapped a pro-hero's kid. Arms up and a submissive stance was what made her relax before turning her gaze towards Ryuu who had passed out. "It's him, isn't it? The runway kid who you think was abused." He nodded, quietly cringing when her sharp stare landed on him. "Why didn't you take him to the police then? A night was understandable, but two weeks is considered a kidnapping. You even told me he's a relative." She crossed her arms, sharp eyes softening into a pair that desperately tried to understand why he did what he did. Her sudden 160 in attitude was unnerving, even to him who already knew that this happened.

"His eyes."

"His eyes?" She repeated, flinching when Ryuu suddenly moved in his slumber. She relaxed against the backrest of her seat, also crossing her legs. He clenched his fists, trying for the life of him to not sound so lost and desperate.

"He looked like he was scared, Inko. I... I couldn't just let him go when his scars were glaring at me all bloodied and gory. He needed someone. I'm not scared to go to jail for helping a child in need of a proper adult in his life." He said, feeling his chest harden and felt like it was about to burst.

"Don't get me wrong. I know you know what happens to the kids who get swallowed by the System, and it's not a nice place even with all the heroes who try to make it better. I also know that you have a tendency to give in to puppy eyes so don't you dare try to lie to me again. But the fact that you legally kidnapped a child is the least of our problems here. This kid may be asking for help but did you not think to call people who handle cases like these? You say he was bloody and scared, why did you not take him to the hospital then?"

"I have Sakura--"

"Sakura is _not_ a licensed doctor, no matter how advanced her quirk is medically. Don't you think you should have been more responsible instead of letting your judgment be clouded by your need to adopt every single stray you come by?" She sighed and massaged her temples, opting to drink the forgotten tea on the table.

"Speaking truthfully, if you try to legally adopt him or try to get custody, it's a very steep, uphill battle. Practically impossible. With his parents still unknown and his scars and abuse marks gone, we've got no evidence left to prove that he really was abused. Mental Abuse can't be reliably processed now because of quirks, and the fact that there are gray areas practically everywhere, doesn't help anything go the way you want it to, in your case. The Anti-Quirk Abuse Association and DOCS will view you as the man who kidnapped and forcefully kept him here, _not the man who gave him a house and a warm meal._ " Masaru wilted and clutched his head as his elbows rested on his knees. Ryuu stirred and he snapped back upright, before tiredly gnawing on his lip.

"But they don't call me Midoriya Miracle for nothing. I'll do what I can for you, Masaru. Your family is also mine, and if you want to fight for him, I'd do it too. Give me the full backstory before we start making our plans." He stiffened in his seat, a little surprised with her declaration. But then wilted again, as he stroked Ryuu's hair.

"I don't want to make him dig up the memories, Inko." He said, clenching his fists again.

"Sometimes we need to be able to accept the bad and the scary. Lest we can't move forward more than we go back. We've got a lot on our plate right now, trust me, but we need him as witness. I'll need to know everything before I can plan everything." Her sympathizing eyes had a hard edge to it that made him trust her a little more, before he steeled himself to wake Ryuu up.

Anything to be able to move forward.

  
\---

Inko wants to burn everything.

 

_Inko wants to smack them all._

 

How did no one notice not even once that the Number Two hero's family were suffering? To this extent? In the spotlight? Where was the heroism in Endeavor? Where was the number two hero? Where was the man who saved hundreds from the Fire of Hakone? Was it all a front? A facade to get more mission successes stamped on his records? All to get the number two spot? Which one was it? Her eyes stung as she watched how tenderly Masaru maneuvered Ryuu, and how much the little boy trusted him. The absolute trust that the man would never hurt him like Endeavor did.

She knew what it feels like to be maltreated by family, all for the chance at fame and power. After all, her father and mother both did it to her before they both 'died' in a villain attack. Forced her to train her 'powerful' quirk over and over until she puked blood and dry heaved when there was nothing her stomach could get up.

She didn't dare wonder what more Endeavor could have done to Ryuu, no, _Touya_ before he had discarded him like the child was trash. Like a defective doll.

Didn't Endeavor have a child who he likes to flaunt around? The one with the ' _perfect_ ' combination of his parents' quirks?

Did.. Did he throw away Touya because the younger one had the quirk combo he wanted?

Her blood boiled and her blood pressure shot up. Her quirk began activating on it's own, random teaspoons on the table went flying towards her. She sighed and stepped out for a moment, urging herself to not look at the poor boy again.

This case was big. Not only did Endeavor have the Hero Association's backing, he also had multitudes of overprotective fans. If the first one wasn't enough to deter any person who held ill will against the hero, the second was a sure fire way to scare them off. Unlike All Might, the man never stopped his fans when they attacked or bashed another hero or a famous personality that tried to expose his 'notorious' bad attitude and personality.

He just let them go in droves, slowly but surely chipping away the person's career. Never once had she heard anyone get their career to what it once was after their collision with Endeavor. His PR team were probably the best in the nation, and any tabloid that tried digging dirt about Endeavor had ' _mysteriously_ ' went bankrupt throughout the years.

Add to the fact that to the public, the man was a ' _doting_ ' father who was ' _proud_ ' of his sons, always mentioning their quirks or their progress in training. The way he talked about them were always seen as him being obnoxious about his children, and never once had anyone realized that he might have _literally_ just married Fubuki Rei just for her quirk. Funny how her last name meant snowbreeze, something his fire could snuff out.

Another problem of hers was the man was cunning. Th fact that he never showed any of his children's faces was smart, not just for their protection, but on the off chance that one of them 'mysteriously' _disappear_ or _die_ , no one except the family and the house staff he has would have ever seen their faces. Which makes sense, considering Touya literally had told them his name was Ryuu and they were none the wiser for two whole weeks.

Even if they somehow win, would the man get a public reprimand or just a soft slap to the wrist? Everyone and their dogs knew Endeavor had done a great deal for the lowering crime rate in Japan, and besides All Might, he was the only other hero to have a mission failure rate of below 5% in the databooks the universities have and the news showcased yearly. Surely, he'd get some people to lower the punishments he'll receive to maybe a year or less of license probation, or house arrest, both of which could be easily covered up, what with his PR team being really good with their jobs.

She leaned outside the door and slowly slumped to her behind, opting to watch the birds fly overhead.

If only they knew someone who had more power than Endeavor to support them, then maybe they'd have a chance. The only person she could think of was All Might, but she doubted he'd risked going against the number two hero for a civilian squabble.

But if they somehow reach out to and contact someone who could pull strings for them in the Hero Association, then maybe besides All Might, they could have a chance to go after Endeavor.

But if she could get into contact with someone inside Endeavor's house, one who still lives there, she could get them to vouch for the validity of their case against him. The weight of aligning stories and tales that perfectly match up is considerably heavy, and tend to make for a better argument and tend to have better outcomes. But how would she get someone to sneak inside Endeavor's home?

She could get someone to go and apply as a maid or something.

She could apply as a maid!

Evidence could be taken and no one could refute the words of a witness, and should anyone silence her, people would think something fishy was going on behind the scenes. But that was a plot for a great movie, and not something she could do in real life. She shook her head and stayed unmoving in front of the door. Upstairs she could hear her son screaming in harmony with Katsuki, while the loud shout of Sakura's 'don't use my footstool!' bumbled on like a drone in the background like a horror movie scream. She could hear Masaru burning circles on their rug by pacing about, and yet she couldn't hear even a peep from the source of all this drama.

Could he possibly get his mother to testify for him?

_Could he?_

 

\------

 

Yay, it's Q & A day!  
  
Ask me stuff and I'll answer them in the next chapter hehe. Also, how are you? How was your day? How was your yesterday? Tell me stuff!

But on a more serious note, I would like to thank everyone who had commented on my brief hiatus note! Thank you for commenting your support even though this book is mediocre at best and absolute, utter trash at worst. This book isn't something I wanted to publish at first, in fear of people mocking my english because it is not my first language. (I'm fluent but I get scared sometimes ehe) I posted one chapter as an experiment and wowee, people actually liked it. So, thank you very much.

I'll see you in the next chapteeeeeeeeeeeeeer~!!


	6. Oof, Bye Midnight Snack Raids!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im sorry im just now updating. i have no excuses. 
> 
> well, actually i do, but ya know, i have a mental schedule lol.
> 
> I'm so sorryyyyyyyyyy, pls forgive meeeeee

The fact that Izuku and Katsuki weren’t clamoring for her attention or the All Might figurine she held whilst they play Heroes vs Villains was a sure fire way for Sakura to know that they knew what was happening downstairs. The air had been quite somber and it floated on top of their heads like a particularly clingy cloud of sadness and anxiety the moment all three of them step foot inside their room. Sure, the two boys tried to lighten up the gloomy mood the first five or tn minutes of playing, going as far as taking her Gang Orca footstool as hostage, but they very quickly stopped and kept quiet. It took one teary eyed look from her twin for her to break, and she very carefully hugged both of her boys close.

 

Izuku’s tears fell from her inner tear ducts, slow and fat tears coating his reddening cheeks, a sign that he was truly upset, and that his tears were different from his usual ones. Her twin was suspiciously quiet and still, so unlike his normal loud and obnoxious self. The silence reigned in their bedroom, not even the branches of the tree outside their bedroom window dared to move.

 

“Is he going away?” came the broken voice with the question the oldest of the three of them desperately tried to ignore. Instead of answering, she held onto them much tighter and with a quiet voice, she said, “No.” Katsuki’s voice quipped, like even saying that he was going away was a lie. But even then, her heart wavered and skipped with the uncertainty that laced the word that held no guarantee behind it. She was helpless, and she couldn’t do anything to ease or numb the pain.

 

“B-But, Mommy can help, right?” None of the twins dare answer their friend’s question, both opting to hold onto each other tighter.

 

She was doubtful of the chances they had much longer to be with Ryuu. Afterall, she wasn’t blind or was she dumb. The moment she saw Ryuu with those intentional burns on his arms and those arms far too thin to be healthy, she already had suspected abuse with a small inkling of trauma somewhere in there. Their family had no training or certificate to prove that they knew how to handle a minor with possible abuse and traumatic background, one who was surely a run away. Who knows what he could have seen at the streets? Questions raced through her mind a hundred miles per minute. Was she horrible, for baring her fangs when she couldn’t protect whoever she bared it all for? Was she so used to the weight and power of her words had to others because of the level of recognition she had back then that she forgot that she was _no one_ of importance _here_?

 

Did she think she could protect everyone she held dear now that she thought she knew everything?

 

“Right?” came the broken voice that asked for confirmation. No answer was given to him, and more tears fell. She felt her heart break and a piece of her soul dim out as Izuku gave a broken, heart-rending cry, and _she couldn’t do anything_.

 

 _She can’t do anything to help_.

 

And it hurt so much that because of her selfishness and her stupidity and the ‘better-than-you’ attitude she had was the reason everything was falling apart. Had she not have been overconfident about everything, could they have started to fix what was wrong in the first place? She shouldn’t have had acted like everything was all right and nothing was amiss.

 

Had she done that from the start then maybe Katsuki and Izuku would have never been so attached to Ryuu. _She_ wouldn’t have been so attached.

 

Tears escaped her own eyes and try as she might, they wouldn’t stop. Couldn’t stop. They sat on the floor, huddled like little chicks as they cried, fearing for Ryuu’s future.

 

A knock on the door startled all three of them up, and they stared at the door with red-rimmed eyes. Slowly, it opened like a horror movie scene, light spilling out of the gap and a sickly pale hand grasped the door. Ryuu emerged with a tired smile and a pale face, his free hand scratching the back of his neck. Katsuki was the first to move, tackling the teen by the waist, but Izuku was quick to follow, latching onto his thighs and burrowing his head into Ryuu’s side. They fell into a messy heap but no one seemed to mind. Sakura stayed rooted on her spot, feeling too conflicted to move towards her brothers.

 

If she felt like trash and undeserving of Ryuu’s time and love, only one soul knew about it.

 

One soul and a figment of her mind.

 

\---

 

Inko was fuming. A letter from the Police Department had her seeing red. The tail end of the four page letter (that looked suspiciously like four pages of reasons and dodgy 1/4 answers) she received bothered her especially so. The last part had read:

 

_**\--but unfortunately, we cannot conduct a thorough investigation unless the Hero Association allows and approves us to search and question Endeavor’s agency and/or family. Furthermore, your allegations against Endeavor are very severe, and may dent public opinion of him. It is a criminal offense and may sentence you to up to 10 years of prison time if you are found to be lying and defaming a Pro-Hero who is currently in the Top Ten. Please do provide us with proper evidence to prove that this investigation will not bear no fruit.** _

 

_**if you have any questions or further inquiries, please do not hesitate to call our office landline at the following number; 275-4602 or place a message on our online website with the following emails, musutafupolice.gov.jp and musutafupolicehl.com/service respectively.** _

 

_**Yours Truly,** _

_**Chief of Police,** _

_**Enri Korappu** _

 

 _What the hell did they mean she had to give them evidence first? Finding evidence is their job!_ She thought as she paced around the living room of their apartment.

 

She had the mind to not rip apart the letter she received, lest she had no letter in hand for when the corrupt police chief finally gets fired over his obvious bias and his suspicious over-reliance on the Hero Association’s approval of their investigations. The two were, as far as she knew, two separate government agencies. She knew the Hero Association _did not_ have power over the police and their activities, so why in the world would he include that in his letter? And no formal police letter would ever put or mention a suspect’s standing in society, to make someone take their allegations back. That’s plain stupid and shows bias. Also, that ‘office landline’? The heck is wrong with them? That’s a residential landline! She threw the paper on top of the coffee table, startling Masaru who was finishing up his own set of formal complaints they were going to lodge against Endeavor.

 

“Read that, and tell me that I’m not stupid. I’m not buying whatever lies they’re trying to feed me.” She said as she sat on her love seat, calming herself as she took a sip of her now luke warm tea.

 

She looked up to see her friend’s thunderous expression, before he slowly let go of the letter.

 

She pretended she didn’t hear when he ripped his first set of complaints, before also pretending she didn’t see him almost rip his new laptop apart in his haste to make a new one.

 

\---

 

Turns out, no one had to do anything but directly contact Endeavor, who infuriatingly had the guts to tell them to their faces that ‘He’s a failure, you can have him.’ with a smug smirk and a very scared shitless Rei, who had been with him at the time.

 

No one was happy that the hero practically getting away with what abuse he had dished out on his family, physically, psychologically and emotionally, but they celebrated it anyways.

 

Touya is theirs now, and no bastard had the right to ruin their night of happiness.

 

No one said anything about ruining Enri Korappu’s position at the Police Department though.

 

(Punishment awaits those who abandon family, and Sakura was more than willing to slip a little poison on Endeavor’s coffee.)

 

(Not yet, she thinks, not yet. He’d ~~die~~ pay soon enough.)

 

\---

 

Sakura didn’t know which one was worse, the fact that she actually is toe to toe with some guy with some gnarly web of scabbed-over scars on his eye and forehead area, a single dark eye glowing ominously as it peered at her in a dark alley way at almost one in the morning, or the fact that behind her, Haimawari-san laid catatonic with his breathing somewhere in between coma and panic attack levels. Her clone had took half her chakra stores and was focusing on keeping the teen alive, while she fought for both of their survival.

 

Where the hell is Eraserhead when you need him? Okay, maybe not Eraser, but where are the other patrol parties? She’d screamed the first five minutes of the fight at the top of her lungs, hoping to whoever was out there would have the heart to help two poor children.

 

She cocked her arm back and punched straight down, using the debris to get closer to the man, his black, steam ironed suit still obnoxiously pressed and clean, like she hadn’t been trying to kill him for almost half an hour now. She hissed when a black tendril lashed out at her, lowering a chakra-enhanced arm to soften the blow. She was getting a little tired, for the longest shinobi battles only lasted 20 minutes at most, and that was a fight she didn’t want. Her abilities lied in the Area of Effect class, where a single punch could decimate hundreds. She was built for fast and lethal take-downs, not endurance fights. Her chakra was also rapidly deflating, despite using only the amount she needed on both her attacks and on Haimawari-san who still didn’t so much as stir.

 

“Interesting.” The man said, stretching his cheeks into a manic smile. She grimaced as she held her swollen arm, rapidly healing the bones and leaving the swollen muscles to endure the torture. So don’t let the tendrils hit her. Got it. A greedy gasp echoed through the alley, and her companion shot upright like he’d been wet with cold water.

 

“Tell me, little girl, who is your father?” He asked, still smiling that terrifying smile of his as the tendrils rolled around and mixed with the shadows of the alley. She grit her teeth as she slowly backed away. If only she were alone, she’d have been at a much bigger advantage and had already maybe won the fight, but she had someone she had to look out for and she couldn’t afford to let a civilian get hurt.

 

She immediately dispelled her clone, feeling the chakra come back to her like a freight train. She wobbled slightly from the onslaught of information the clone sent, yet stood her ground when a tendril pulled on her ankle from below the concrete. She powered her whole upper body with enough chakra to decimate a thousand zetsu, before cocking a fist back and sending a punch toward her opponent who was 30 meters away all the while ignoring the burning sensation of her muscles swelling rapidly.

 

The shock wave it created let out a massive, and ehem, very loud, boom that shook and pushed at the garbage cans that lined up the alley. Haimawari-san tumbled and rolled a few feet away from her, and she took that moment to swap with the garbage can right next to him, and shunshining the hell out of there. The loud laugh of the man urged Sakura to push her limits, to run as fast as she could, to be even faster than even the Fourth Hokage. She tore through side alleys and dimly lit crevices like a famished man would to water in the dessert. She shot a manic look behind her to see if he followed them, but thankfully, the man didn’t. This is what happens when she tries to go on a jello raid.

 

She pulled her makeshift weapon, a piece of metal with a pointy tip, and dug it into the side of the garbage can they stopped at. If anything, if the man continues to follow, she could swap with this and go another route.

 

Fortunately, they arrived at her house with no one pursuing them, and she collapsed on their porch right as her father worriedly peeked out the front door.

 

“Sakura! What happened?!” He asked, panicked, as he eyed her still swollen muscles and the teen she had dragged in her panic. She felt her soul try to leave her mortal body when her twin pounced on her and landed right on her stomach, worriedly patting her all over for any hidden injuries.

 

She passed out on the porch once she finished healing her arm.

 

\---

 

“--her father is, and then she dragged us both all the way here.” A voice cracked and she opened her eyes. Unsurprisingly, she laid on her shared bed, with her twin clinging to her torso like a koala. She shifted, and her father’s eyes zeroed in on her like a hawk would a mouse. She gulped, knowing the lecture coming her way was for sure going to last more than an hour. His eyes softened and he sat on the edge of the bed, careful not to wake her twin up. “You’re grounded,” he said, voice uncharacteristically soft and doesn’t match what he was saying. “--and you’re not allowed to go five meters away from me at any time.” He finished as he handed her a bottle of water which she greedily drank, careful not to spill any on the bed or her Katsuki.

 

“Also, as a precaution, All Might will pick you up and fetch you to and from here and the hospital. No more Uber and most definitely no late night snack adventures.” She opened her mouth to try to at least let a sigh out, yet her dad beat her to it. “No, Sakura. Your disobedience has gone on long enough. You’d understand when you become a parent yourself, but don’t make me get even more stricter.”

 

She slowly nodded her head and reached a hand out, promptly stopping when she noticed the black and purple veins angrily swelling underneath her skin from her finger tips to where it disappeared under her clothes. Upon closer inspection, they were not veins, but her chakra coils. She stretched her arm out and hissed when it pulled taut inside, ignoring the alarmed looks her father and Haimawari-san shot her.

 

“Definitely poisoned. Gotta stay on bed rest then.” She murmured, lifting her other arm to see if the coils there were also done in. Unsurprisingly, they were and the only cause she could think of were those black tendrils that had minutely touched her. She should have suspected something was off when her muscles became swollen upon contact and not with the force, yet she was happy that it was her coils and not her actual veins that were poisoned. It was a lot less work to heal even if it was a hundred times more dangerous. At least this problem only needed a few days of coil cleansing. A lot less hassle she’d take any day than having to constantly cleanse and produce blood, which was, a lot dirtier and something she loathed to have to do.

 

“Do you think you can heal those? If not, we could go to UA and put in a request for Recovery Girl.” She nodded her head yes, because 1) This was easier than healing crushed bones, just a little more terrifying to look at, 2)Recovery Girl doesn’t look like she’d know what to do with a person with two sets of ‘veins’ 3)She also looked like she’d have nothing to contribute to heal her and 4)She was Sakura Bakugou, not to be vain (get it, vain? vein? Okay.) but poisoned coils were nothing and were pretty normal back in her old line of work.

 

“Have faith in me, dad.” She jested, smiling mischievously as she wiggled her eyebrow. He shot her a deadpan look and turned to address the awkward teen who was left unable to insert himself in the conversation. She pretended to not hear him mumble something about Touya hearing about the shenanigans she found herself in, and instead, adjusted her position to let Katsuki glue himself even closer.

 

“Come, we will find clothes for you and you will sleep here. Give me your parent’s number and I will call and inform them that you’ll be staying here for the night.” Masaru ignored Sakura’s meek “It’s 4 in the morning?” and herded the exhausted looking teen out of his children’s room.

 

‘At least the lecture was less than ten minutes long.’ Sakura thought as she stared at the glow in the dark stars on their ceiling.

 

 

Oh, how wrong she was to speak too early.

 

\---

 

The fact that Touya hadn’t imploded on himself with how red his scarred face was, was indeed a sight and thought to both behold and think about. With how hot his quirk ran, it would have been a no brainer that it was him who was responsible for the burn marks on the love seat (ehem, the exact love seat they bought for him when Katsuki demanded they get him his own seat in the living room so they all had their own seats) and not her seat-stealing twin.

 

He stared at her with something in his eyes, something that she opted to ignore. It wasn’t like Touya was suddenly going to turn towards villainy just because some random office dude with scars on his face decided it would be fun to attack Sakura and ask about her paternal parent. He didn’t become one with all the abuse Endeavor dished out on him, what were the chances he’d actually go bad because of one worm looking guy?

 

“I swear, it’s worse than it looks like. Just simple discoloration and a little swelling, nothing big.” She said to placate her steadily steaming brother before he really, actually implodes on himself. He slowly, calmly sunk into his seat, left eye twitching a little.

 

“So let me get this straight. The one time I agree to sleep at the Midoriya’s is the exact same night you got yourself in trouble, with a man who may or may not have beef with dad?” He said as cracked his knuckles and popped his neck. Sheepishly, she nodded. Well, if he worded it like that, it sounds like she actually went out and fought the man just for fun.

 

“You’re grounded. What do you have to say for yourself?”

 

“I know?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also also, before i forget, my absence is because im reviewing to enter college. im aiming for a scholarship so the updates may or may not be sporadic.


	7. Wao, Look at them and that, sorry I forgot to update hehe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> scream at me on twitter: @klauou 
> 
> i dont have friends and i am _slowly dying inside_
> 
> *THIS IS A FILLER CHAPTER BCS I LEGIT FORGOT THIS STORY EXISTED LOLOL*
> 
> also, plot? dont know her

Sakura was very itchy. And bored halfway to death. She’s been watching the same series (no matter how great Grey’s Anatomy is, there’s no way people still die with accidental slashes) for two days straight now, and she’s been confined to either her room or the living room. Did she mention she was itchy? Her dad has resulted to forcing her to wear something called a ‘straight’ jacket, and now she has to be spoon-fed like some dang baby. So what if her arms started bleeding? She was itchy. It wasn’t like she couldn’t heal them after.

 

Scars were normal, and it really was very itchy. Katsu had a field day, and now that Izuku has seen her a few hours prior, her dignity has become non-existent. Fortunately, her dear brother Touya has been spoon-feeding her very patiently, and has been very accommodating, like he’s one of those android servants she saw on WeBay. Currently, they were (correction, she was) lounging on the living room sofa, having claimed the big one for herself. Touya was busy cleaning up the coffee table, bandana wrapped around his forehead to keep the hair off of his face. She pulled on him using a chakra string from her foot, and he glared at her like she just killed someone.

 

“Ï said, _no quirks_ _for two weeks_.” He growled, before huffing under his breath. Okay, just 12 more days. She could do that.

 

Katsuki burst into the room, wielding some type of paper and thrust it into Touya’s face, the older having to back off a little to see what was on it properly. “Wow, you won the monthly spar for the juniors? Good job.” He said with a soft smile, ruffling Katsu’s already messy spiky hair before said brat bounded up to where Sakura’s been rotting for the past two days. “Ha, guess what?” He said, puffing his chest out. “What?” Sakura asked blandly, knowing what winning those dang matches mean. He had the chance to spar with one of the seniors to see if he could apply for the Tournaments.

 

“I’m gonna represent the dojo for the Quirk Prefecture Tournaments!” He exclaimed, and her jaw dropped. The Quirk Tournaments were a big deal! Kind of like Inter-High for high school, but a lot more competition. If Katsu wins the Prefecture Tournament, either he gets drafted into the Provincial meets, or go straight into the Regional’s. Kind of far-fetched, but Katsu has a very desirable quirk, one that would be snatched up by hero schools.The Sports Association would probably try to scout potential players for the future ranging from 5 to 17. Once you got drafted into the right teams, you had a future guaranteed in the Quirk Leagues. And some say players from the Quirk Leagues earned as much if not a bit more than some Top 15 heroes, and that was a hell of a lotta money. The Quirk Tournaments/Leagues were the second most watched event in Japan, just below U.A’s Sports Festival.

 

If Katsu even just competes here and gets eliminated in the first round, and still applies for U.A (and inevitably passes the exams) when they’re 14 or 15, there’s a big chance they’d still consider him a potential player. Sports schools like Seirin, Seishun and Iwatobi are ridiculously competitive and may even rival U.A in it’s prestige, having some known hero students snatched from under Ketsubutsu Academy and UA and were successfully turned into sports powerhouses. She grinned, knowing Katsu was already achieving so many things at such a young age. A small part of her was sad, knowing she could have played for the dojo as one of their female representatives, but it was nothing compared to the joy that’s coursing through her right now.

 

“And guess what, guess what?” He screeched, puffing his chest out even more. She nodded for him to continue. He threw his arms up and screamed, “Izuku’s chosen too!” Where Touya was to celebrate with them, she didn’t know, but both her boys were representatives of their dojo now!

 

\---

 

The Tournament came and went, where Katsuki got into the Final Five before getting beaten up by Tail kid, who seemed to have made it his personal mission to try to impress Sakura, considering the first thing the kid did when she and her family (plus Izuku, Inko didn’t want to see children try to beat each other senseless live, but rooted for Izuku through videocall) entered The Musutafu Prefecture Gym (MUPG for short) was to shove a small bouquet of asters up her face before running back to wherever he came from. They did see Tail Girl wave at them from the stands. He ended up representing their Prefecture as a player for Musutafu Meerkats in the Regional’s.

 

Unsurprisingly, Katsuki had thrown a fit after his eyes landed on the note very carefully slipped between the flowers. He tried bowling Sakura over to get the bouquet, but ended up getting called down to warm up. He had grumped about it the whole drive home, claiming the note made him lose because it distracted him the whole time. Touya, thank fuck for Touya, had been the one to keep the note for her, but he claims he had seemed to misplace it. Didn’t matter.

 

Asters, really. What four or five year old gives someone asters? She shook her head as she lounged on the Midoriya’s couch, still not really allowed to use her quirk for a day or two. Katsuki had been trying to coerce and bribe her to show him a few katas (since that fell on her dad’s list of very few things she was allowed to do) in order to get the drop on ‘Damn Monkey’ as he had put it, because apparently four year olds could and _will_ hold grudges. She sighed as she turned her attention to the mother and son duo muttering about what they should feed Sakura ‘for faster recovery’ in the kitchen like she can’t hear them about to make her eat some type of hideous concoction. Funny, since it’s coming from her, but Inko shouldn’t always cook. Her food is always the best, but when it comes to inventing slash fusing food, it was best to leave it to her Dad.

 

Or Touya, but you know, he also shouldn’t be near knives because it’d take him five hours just trying to peel half a dozen potatoes with it, when they have a peeler on hand. Okay, maybe just Dad then.

 

A dim flash coming from the socket of the TV was the only warning Sakura had before the living room was going up in flames.

 

\---

 

Considering his daughter had yet to call him for attempted food poisoning, he supposed it was alright for him and his two sons to come over and pick their little girl up to go somewhere they could have family bonding. He hummed a song he had recently heard Katsuki belt out in their living room, one that drove Sakura half-way crazy because she can’t seem to reach the notes. He scowled as a few cars over took them, almost nicking the side in their unexplained haste.

 

He caught sight of a burning building, and his stomach dropped. He stepped on the gas, uncaring if he hit someone else’s car on the way to the Midoriya’s apartment. They arrived on site to see Pro Hero Backdraft already on it. His eyes frantically searched for Sakura and her pink hair, but couldn’t even find the Midoriyas. He cussed under his breath when his eyes landed on the room the fire came from. It was the Midoriya’s apartment, no doubt.

 

“DAD, TOUYA WENT IN!” His son’s shout brought him back to Earth the same time his eyes landed on Touya already on the same level as the fiery apartment.

 

\---

 

Sakura and the Midoriya’s were safe and sound under her dome of Earth, air circulating from a basic medic CPR technique. She was fast enough to grab both, but wasn’t fast enough to exit the apartment. A loud bang on the door and a shout of “SAKURA!” was enough for her to stop contemplating how they were supposed to escape.

 

“Okay, okay. Let me just-- shit, let me just--!” Another loud bang and the sound of the door giving in was the only cue she had before she was darting out of the dome and leaving the Midoriya’s in there with 30 seconds of air between the two of them.

 

Her hands moved in a familiar manner before she readied her system for the second onslaught of pain.

 

“Suiton: Uo Tsuba!” In quick succession, she spat five big dollops of water, before scowling at the source (technically he isn’t but an instigator) of her pain. Before her very eyes, the flames became blue and parted like he was Moses and the flames were the sea. He safely walked through it and reached out a hand to Sakura, before he withdrew it. His arms were beginning to change hues, pristine pale arms slowly bled purple and blue, into familiar scarring. Änother round of Uo Tsuba had her gasping in pain, before her mind reacted to the danger.

 

“Get down!” A whip-shaped fire swept where Sakura’s head was, and the place erupted into more flames. “Suiton: Mizu no Hebi!” had steam erupting everywhere, and she used the few seconds it afforded them to pull on the dome she made towards the entrance before launching herself at Touya, who conveniently held the door open.The four of them rolled out the door in a heap with the force Sakura used to bowl her brother over, ignoring the pain of her poisoned coils pulsing all over her arms. She slammed both her palms on the ground, before a wall of earth went up and fully covered the door of the apartment to keep the flames from ‘going after’ them.

 

“Doton: Doroku Gaeshi!”

 

She gulped in the fresh air just as a huge amount of water soaked every single one of them. She coughed and hacked the water out, trembling hands barely keeping her form upright on the floor. “Sakura! Touya!” A familiar voice pulled her into a warm body, together with Touya whose hair had clung to his forehead and face, no longer in their spiky hairstyle, before another smaller (and noticeably dry body, her mind supplied) joined in. She clutched their trembling hands, pain shooting up and down her poisoned coils. "I'm okay! We're okay." She repeated over and over to her twin, who was shaking intensely but not a single drop of tear rolled down his cheeks. 

 

"Sorry, dad. It was instinct?" came Touya's placating voice. Their dad looked  _livid_ and not in the best mood. She stood up and wobbled to the mother and son duo to check up on their conditions, ignoring the pain in her arms, and now, also chest and throat. "You guys okay?" she rasped as her auntie wrapped her in a hug. "Thank you, Sakura! I don't know what happened but I'm really sorry!" She shook her head and pulled away, before saying, "Auntie, it's okay. None of us saw that coming." Thinking it's better to escape than take the brunt of both the Midoriya's crying fits, she wobbled back to where her family were slowly making their way down the stairs. 

 

Maybe it was the exhaustion from a stressful situation for her baby brain, or the pain in her coils distracting her, or maybe even just the sudden dropping of her IQ because so many things happened just today, but she never saw the puddle of water on the side of the stair. She closed her eyes and everything blacked out. 

 

_Ha?_

 

\---  

 

Her coils were itchy. They were very itchy and she couldn’t help but scratch on her arms. Dunking her arms in a bowl of alcohol and cold water didn’t help at all and running ice on her arms for days wasn’t even an option. It felt like she was teething, but on the arms. Her dad was of no help, deeming her deserving of the itch hell. Katsu and Izu were of no help either. Also, it felt like she was missing something important? She shrugged her shoulders and melted into the softness of her pajamas.

Touya, the sweet human being that he was, loaned her his precious pajamas, which they tied at the ends so she couldn’t fuck her skin up any more than it was. There were thin, jagged lines from her wrist to the inside of her elbow, looking suspiciously similar to something else.

She pulled on her bowl of bilo-bilo and carefully blew on it. Fortunately, her dad was slowly forgiving her and was giving back her privileges one by one. Her grip on her spoon wasn’t exactly the most stable, but she really wanted something warm to eat so she just went for it. It was a terrible idea. A fourth of it spilled on her front, but she couldn’t find it in herself to care.

Touya chose that exact moment to enter the living room, holding out a pair of arm warmers like they were dirty. His thumb and index fingers held a piece away from him, and when he spotted her staring right at him, he threw the damn warmers at her, followed by a 10-pack of jello. He turned tail immediately, loudly thumping his socked feet and running up the stairs. She relaxed as she tore open the pack, immediately dumping the jello into her bilo-bilo. Bad combination but to her, it tasted so, so good. She sunk into her chair, idly staring at the ceiling when the chair began to slowly rotate her like a slowly cooking rotisserie chicken.

Oh. Chicken with jello-bilo sounds nice right about now.

Oh, how she wished Sakura let her out more often. 

——

  
There was something wrong with Sakura’s quirk, that much Touya knew. The moment her head hit the railing when she slipped down the Midoriya’s apartment’s stair case and stood up without healing herself despite the blood flowing down her temple and back of the head made something in his gut curl up painfully. Ever since then, she never tried to or just casually healed her usual scarring on the arms, something she knew their dad didn’t like seeing.

He didn’t want to think that something was wrong with her brain, (the way her head hit the railing and the very audible sound it made and the amount flowing down the back of her head and the big possibility that there really was something wrong with her brai—) but instead, chose to think that it was her quirk that she couldn’t use. The angry black and purple ‘non-existent’ veins under her skin never showed up in scans nor did they disappear when they tried to inject quirk suppressants into it. It was a medical impossibility, but not outside of the realm of discovery. After all, quirks haven’t been in the open for even a millennium and there was a lot of room for new discoveries.

He pushed the concerning thoughts away as he focused on knitting a baby pink sweater for Sakura. She seemed to relax when it’s something soft and fluffy that’s touching her skin, and he had enough saved up to buy some really expensive knitting sets, enough to make sweater for all of them. He pulled, twisted and looped, stretching a little bit for 30 minutes every other hour to fend off the exhaustion. He had finished making the last of his ‘flower’  
things on the sleeves, and promptly gave up when the end result still looked horrible.

He just hoped he improves for the next two sweaters.

( _When he had mustered up the courage to give the sweater to Sakura, he didn’t expect her to correctly guess what was on the sleeves._

_“Ooh, flowers? Are these hyacinths?”_

_Knowing nothing about what his sister was saying, he nodded and carefully unpacked some jellos to make it up for her._

_“I love it! Kinda confusing why you would want to say that to me but it’s cute! Thank you!”_

_Let’s just say he didn’t have much luck with_ _Katsuki_.)

——

He was floating, and he was numb. Nothing was moving and neither was he. He didn’t feel like he was breathing nor did he feel the usual fighting of his right and left side. There was something on his face though, but he couldn’t fathom what it was. He stirred, trying to find what was wrong, but nothing was making sense. Should he really be moving after what just happened? 

 

Wait, _what_ exactly happened? 

 

\---

 

Sakura stretched her joints, taking immense pleasure from hearing the bones crack. Also from seeing Touya's disgusted face. The nerve. She pulled the uniform blazer sitting pretty on the arm of the couch, and opted to tie it on her waist instead. Full mobility and all. Their dad had been gone for almost 2 weeks now (he was apparently going to be sponsoring a Yaoyoromo or something with his clothing line and will be using the opportunity to expand in the European countries), and she was sure that he'd miss their first day of middle school. It didn't matter really, but she really thinks their dad should be there to calm her twin. 

 

Her twin who, upon discovering Izuku was supposed to have an extra toe joint, went all ballistic and 'tried' to cut ties. The bullying was awful (horrifying if Sakura wasn't present) and it always left Izuku crying in Sakura's or his mom's arms. It lasted for a month before Sakura beat him up for lording his quirk over Izuku (shut up, she didn't think about Lee, okay? fuck you. she was capable of differentiating people's circumstances, damn it)  who didn't really have a choice or a say with what happens to his, um, genes. Maybe Hisashi wasn't actually a fire breather, but a chain smoker? The guy seemed like he would play a pretty good job of being the typical trash husband everyone hated at first glance. Maybe the toe joint came from his side of the family.

 

The loud thumping of feet pulled her out from her thoughts and startled when said demon came nose to nose with her. She slapped his forehead with her palm and pushed him away from her. "The fuck are you doing? What is that?" He eyed the small holster filled with hair thin senbon coated with some heavy sedatives tied to her upper thigh.  _Don't ask where she got both the sedatives and the senbon. **Please**_. It'll make her feel guilty for trashing some yakuza (she was really surprised they even existed) hideout when she somehow caught a whiff of a familiar scent. She swears, to you and the law, that she thought she did the right thing and it was certainly not an act of vigilantism. How that works, she doesn't know but  _it was not vigilantism._ Please believe her or she's gonna get whooped by Auntie. 

 

He snarled at her when she opted to ruffle his hair instead of answering, but made no move to get away. Touya, who had chosen to stay homeschooled and was now studying the pre-law requirements, and somehow managed to be both the sweetest edgelord and the biggest jerk of all time, decided he had enough of them being all 'disgusting' (with apostrophes because the dang idiot still likes cuddle time)  and dragged them both to the car. 

 

Cue fight to the death for the front seat. 

 

As always, Katsuki won  _only_ because Sakura was a huge sucker for the 'rabid dog' puppy eyes. She swears her brother could have rabies and she'd still think he was cute. Grumbling, she settled down in the back seat and slid her feet in the middle of the driver's and shot gun. "Älright. Time to recap our rules. Rule one?" Touya asked as he pulled out of the drive way. Katsuki mumbled something under his breath but a swift kick from Sakura was enough to make him say it louder. "No bullying the fucking zakos!" Their brother hummed and drove out of the subdivision. "Rule two?"

 

She snorted and said, "No dating unless all three of the others agree." She was doomed to be single forever, she could just feel it. Her twin barked out a laugh and said what she just thought out loud. "Rule three?" 

 

"No using of excessive force in PE class." 

 

"COME ON! IT'S PHYSICAL ED, FOR FUCKS' SAKE!'' Katsuki screamed just as Touya swerved to not run over a stray cat, sending her twin face first to the window. Hurriedly, he dropped the window down and poked his head out. "FUCK YOU, YOU FUCKING PUSSY!" 

 

"Rule four?" 

 

"No going over 100 decibels. Obviously, Katsu's gonna break that one before recess. You wanna bet?" She said, ignoring the crackling of her twins palms so close to her feet. "Nah, you only bet when you know you'll win." Touya said just as they arrived to the Midoriya's apartment parking lot. "Rule five?" Izuku was waiting for them, fire truck red shoes scraping against the gravel. 

He pulled the door open and winced when Touya repeated his question. 

"No using of quirks. B-but what if I lose control of my quirk again? I could send an advanced text if I feel like it's gonna start up again, b _ut what if I forget to text you? Oh no, what if I do something I'd regret? What if it tarnishes my non-existent, for now by the way, middle school record? W-what if Yuuei does one of those deep checks on their applicants? But wouldn't that take more than a month? But they're heroes, they could get sensitive information fairly easily, but, what if they somehow let it leak? Villains may come after the students! But Yuuei is Yuuei! B--_ "

She whapped him in the head and he stopped mumbling. 

"Ï could do that if your qurik starts to act up again. Did you forget we're classmates?" 

"O-oh! I almost forgot!"

"You dumb Deku, you already fuckin' forgot!

"S-sorry, Kacchan! I'm a little scared about what awaits us in middle school!"

 

Surprisingly, her twin shut his mouth and remained eerily quiet the whole ride to Aldera. Wordlessly, he got out of the car and she and Izuku toddled after him like little lost chicks after saying bye to Touya. Sakura didn't need to channel chakra to her ears to hear Katsuki. 

 

"You're my nerd, and you only fear me." 

 

That, friends, was the closest Katsuki would probably go for a declaration of love and support to any one other than his family. 

 

As the internet had taught her, she  _ships_ it.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi. sorry i forgot i wrote an ebook for a solid month. also, if this is bad, i'm ready to grovel at ur feet. i have given up on studying.


	8. Sad Twin Hours

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi, i'll be editing chapter seven after i post this, so stay tuned for the good version of that one lol
> 
> also, how does one get a beta? do you pay them? 
> 
> this chapter is, obvs, unbeta'd.

 

 

**(WARNING: THIS CHAPTER HAS SENSITIVE CONTENT. PLEASE READ AT YOUR OWN DISCRETION.)**

 

 

 

Starting middle school was a huge shift in environment. For one, she was surrounded by people who had more control over their quirks, and less crybabies in one room. Despite the ridiculous hero origin story her brother is trying to act out, Makunouchi is actually pretty great for a middle school. It had all the basic facilities ( _S’not like I’ll pick a real shitty school, fuckwad. I have standards at_ least.) like an indoor gym which was separate from the open gym at the back of the school, a fairly big cafeteria, a science lab and a computer room/auditorium at least, and it took only a little bit more pull in their dad’s heart strings to make him concede defeat.

 

Their dad originally wanted them to enroll at either Soumei, Aobanihon, or TIPS since they have ISO certification (also, it guaranteed protection because the people who study there are all from money or hero families) but backed down when Katsuki explained his reasoning. Nevermind the fact that Izuku is also going there, but Makunouchi was only a mere 15 minute drive from home, 25 if they pick Izuku up for school.

 

They picked this particular one because there were only three other schools in their area and those either didn’t have proper facilities or they looked like they’re gonna be playing favourites if they find out about a student’s financial background. Orudera’s principal seemed eager to talk about their background the most. That one was rejected right off the bat. But in Makunouchi?

 

She liked it. Whatever ‘it’ was. She was safe and happy here.

 

She liked this. The feeling of not going to war or training and graduating to be a child soldier or reaching puberty when you’re deep in both the shinobi business and the stomach of your newest target or your newest patient. The outline of the firm hand of their father pushing for their dreams with only the best in mind, where they both have the last say in whatever they want because their dad understands that they have dreams of their own and he happily provided the means to achieve them. The warmth of Touya who wants to pave a way for them so they can, at the very least, carry each other through this new phase of life.

 

Never had she experienced just hanging out with new friends with only fun in mind, because being a shinobi does that to you whether you age well or not in their line of profession nor did she ever become really relaxed when left alone with strangers in a secluded or tight space. Sure, there were petty crimes and several attempts on her life (They really had bad luck, didn’t they?) but what was that in comparison to witnessing a loved one killing someone their age just because they were led to believe that they were supposed to fight for someone that also believed they needed to fight for their lives? Their village? What was a little robbery here and there to full on wars with casualties treated as statistics and not people who once lived their life serving their respective villages? Wasn’t this better than arriving to a camp full of zetsu eating the children you once had played with? Better than seeing the friends you’ve gained along the way to adulthood die because you weren’t enough, weren’t strong enough, weren’t fast enough, weren’t there enough to see that they died even before they breathed their last breath.

 

Sometimes, she wants to forget her first life. Forget Naruto and his regular need to talk to someone while he dreamed of peace and ramen, or Sasuke’s harsh quips that always made her want to prove him _wrong,_ or Kaka-sensei’s unbelievable excuses and his burning love for the Icha Icha series. Forget Hinata and their heart to heart talks when they’re stuck on body-burning duty, or when she and Tenten scavenged for weapons deep into both zetsus and their comrade's bloody bodies.

 

Forget Ino and the times she had cried because she missed the times when the only problem they had was who would marry Sasuke or who had the healthier hair or when…

 

Or when they promised each other they’d see each other after the war to get their nails done, or when they promised to be each other’s Maid of Honor when they inevitably fall in love with one of their comrades.

 

Sometimes, she wants to lay down and leave everything and everyone the next day because she knows it in herself that she isn’t the person that deserves another life, another family, another _chance_ , that she could think of at least 15 people that deserved a new beginning more than her. She wasn’t deaf nor was she stupid, she had heard the rumours before the war, before she was deemed useful, _before she was Tsunade’s apprentice_. If you think about it, she really could end her life just as easily as breathing but can’t really go through with ending her life when she remembers the happy times with everyone from Konoha. The hardships she went through, the men and women she herself had ended with her own two hands and eliminated in the name of Konoha, the lives she had failed and saved, the _people who made her who she was now_.

 

She was pulled out of hell and she was here thinking of ending her new life? Unbelievable. She should be thankful and live her life to the fullest in order to not make her comrades’ sacrifices and efforts be for something and not all in vain. She was given a new chance in life and here she was, contemplating if suicide is the answer. She shook her head and focused, catching her twin’s eyes staring at her through the messy fluff of hair that almost covered his eyes. Izuku was right behind him, emerald eyes boring into her very soul.

 

Right. She had zoned out in the middle of their conversation and now she most likely looks like she’s about to go do something stupid. Katsuki’s voice was uncharacteristically soft and quiet when he reached out and touched her cheek.

 

“You’re crying.” He said like it wasn’t obvious enough. She barked out a laugh and ignored the way her voice broke and slowly became quieter.

 

“I’m just happy, Katsu. Very happy.” They both looked like they didn’t believe her.

 

It was okay, she didn’t believe herself too.

 

\---

 

It was weird, just floating around in his head. Was this what they called head space? Or was it called a mind space? He really didn’t know.

 

It seemed like he doesn’t understand a lot of things in his current state.

 

\---

 

Middle school was the perfect place for Sakura to thrive. She had free reign of three hours in her timetable because she apparently knew enough science and math to teach other students ( never mind the fact that she’s a grown woman and a medic in her past life) and tested out of doing those subjects (now, wasn’t that just nice? If you were smart enough, you had more time to do stupid stuff and become dumber) but that’s because she already finished the books they were given and was given a different schedule. She had four hours of free time, if you count her lunch break. Which, considering she’s only here for technically just formality (you only really need to know human anatomy and how to fix it and what not if you want to become a doctor, which she already was, because, you know, All Might and his mysterious friend?) was a lot of free time. So what does she get up to during her free time? Does she do something stupid? No. Does she do something smart? Also no. Does she do anything productive? Yes.

 

She’s begun making/sketching clothes inspired by the fashion of her past life. Cargo pants with many hidden pockets and slits for more weapons/candy (detachable leg parts, so they can use it to wrap wounds or use it as a separate part of their outfits or act as cargo shorts or different thing altogether), pants and flak jackets inspired by Kaka-sensei’s ANBU uniform, tracksuits inspired by Naruto and Obito-san’s hideous black/blue and orange color scheme, kimonos inspired by Sasuke and his love of showing off his chest, and many others.

 

She made it her mission to produce as many clothes resembling a lot of the clothes they used often, in hopes of finding someone who recognizes the pattern she puts out. Also to pay homage to the people whom she had many fond memories of.

 

Thinking back, the first hoodie she designed was a tad too obvious, so she’s trying to tone it down a little. Considering her dad’s brand is based mostly on street wear and surprisingly, high-end classy suits and dresses, two completely different things on the opposite sides of the spectrum, she’s trying to make her designs a little subtle this time. She’s trying to incorporate a little of Ino and Hinata’s style in her dresses, using slits and subtle flaunting of the thigh, backside and chest area, and it seems like it’s working out for the sketch she made. She just hoped it looked good on actual people.

 

She spent the last few minutes of her free time adding finishing touches to her sketches, before shoving them inside her bag and bounding out of the library to meet her boys for lunch. Katsuki had taken the initiative to cook their lunch this morning, which means it probably was spicy as all hell. She rounded the corner and sped up to get the remaining milk cartons on the vending machines. She got the last four banana milk and on a whim, she took the remaining two strawberry ones and toddled off to their classroom.

 

 

**(WARNING: IF YOU ARE UNCOMFORTABLE WITH ATTEMPTED SEXUAL ASSAULT, PLEASE SKIP THIS PART AND CONTINUE AT** _The heart rate monitor shot..._ **)**

 

She arrived there only to find Katsuki holding a classmate by the collar, palms crackling and smoking. Behind him, Izuku’s uniform is being held up by a hand at the front, while he tried to (and was failing to) get her twin to back off. Two guys were behind the one Katsu was holding, hackles literally raised.

 

“The fuck you think you are?” Their classmate snarled, clawed hands clutching Katsu’s uniform sleeve. Quietly she shrugged her blazer off and gently draped it on Izuku’s back, before announcing her arrival. “What’s happening here?” Two sets of eyes zoned in on her, while the two kept their stare down going. “Bitch! Control your mutt!” One of them sneered, before attempting to pull Katsuki’s hold off of their friend. Key word, attempted. Katsu didn’t budge a single inch, and maintained eye contact.

 

“I’m not repeating this again, you stupid ass fucking extra. Apologize or I explode your face off.” He snarled as he shook him by the collar. “Why should I? He was asking for it, bending down like a slut on your desk!” Sakura briefly saw red. Before she knew it, her fist was flying towards his face, and before anyone could react, the delicious crack of a bone getting crushed into his skull echoed loudly in the otherwise empty room. She panicked, for a second, then realized she's good when the chakra in her arm's coil only thrummed underneath, like it was still waiting to be unleashed. Good, good, she didn't use her _quirk_. Birdy howled as he trashed against Katsuki’s unwavering hold. Wow, she actually lasted almost three years before she got into a fist fight? Amazing.

 

“My nose! My nose!” He cried, and the other two lunged for her brother. They stopped moving, seemingly paused in their tracks. Then they looked down and saw Izuku’s elongated spine wrapped around their ankles. “Freak! Let go of us!” She rolled her eyes just as a teacher entered the room, followed by a horde of nosy ass students.

 

“What is going on here?! Principal’s office, now!” Grumbling, her twin quietly cooperated and dragged the poor sod with a broken nose with him by the collar, while she took the initiative and bent down to pick the two guys up by the arms, making sure her grip on their wrists were as _firm_ as possible. Wouldn’t want them to stumble down the stairs, don’t we?

 

Izuku shot her a grateful look as he shrugged on her blazer, using his quirk to adjust his ribs so he could fit in her uniform.

 

At least she didn’t kill the bastards. :)

 

\---

 

The trip to the Principal’s office was a relatively short one, but it was met with a lot more struggle than Sakura anticipated. Despite her hold on the two guys, they continued insisting that it was them who were getting bullied.

 

She rolled her eyes so hard, Aizawa would have been so proud. The teacher shot them both incredulous looks after he eyed Izuku’s teary eyed face and the ripped uniform he tried to hold onto to keep his decency intact.

 

Normally, Auntie would be very understanding, to the point that some people take it as permission to fuck with her and abuse her kindness. She had seen her try to give a little kid a figurine of All Might when they cried for it, but then the brat’s mum thought Inko was offering to pay for everything they had on the cart. Not that it mattered, Izuku burned through more cash in one online sitting than what Auntie had spent there. But it is one thing to gratefully accept something just randomly offered to you and taking it for granted and making a stranger pay for your kid’s toys.

 

But this Auntie right here? _Hoooooooo boy_. Stone faced and green eyes glinting with an unrelenting sort of hidden sadism, like she was planning out ways to legally kill you herself. She held herself high and consequently projected herself to be taller than she really was, and her impossibly superior poise was what Sakura dreams of imitating in the near future. Tsunade isn’t exactly the first person one would equate to _poise_ of all things.

 

Next to her, was a scowling Touya, complete with the preppy plaid pants and crispy white dress shirt, looking for all the world, uninterested and like he couldn’t care less, he had thrown on some oxfords and his signature uneven dangly earrings. But the rigid way that he held himself up wasn’t exactly screaming ‘so tired of this shit’ but he was radiating the sort of vindictive happiness one would have if they were about to ruin someone’s reputation.

 

She tried not to smile.

 

Too much.

 

\---

The heart rate monitor shot up and very quietly, very calmly slowed down.

 

Her last memory was of her on the back line, giving every single drop of her chakra to heal, heal, _heal._ She opened her eyes to a white ceiling, and she automatically relaxed, even if she knew this wasn’t in Konoha. The ceiling was concrete, and Konoha always used wood from the forest saturated with her grandfather’s chakra in building the hospital and clinics around the village.

 

Her eyes landed on a lanky, blonde haired man, with antennae like hair. He was staring at her with a gaping mouth, before he jumped out of his seat, sending it tumbling behind him. He held her hand and squeezed, more for himself than her, she could tell.

 

“Water?” He garbled, coming out more like ‘whater-ru?’ as he pressed what seemed to be a button next to her bed. She nodded, sensing no malicious intent coming from the sunshine man. He quietly handed her a cup of water and slowly tilted it to her lips. She tried to talking, but found that it hurt, so she very pointedly closed her mouth. She raised an eyebrow and he launched into a tirade of how she lost to someone called All for One. Of how she had been laying here catatonic, for  _years_ as he kept holding on to hope that one day he'll see her awake again. 

 

Okay. First off, her? Losing? Tsunade Senju lost? In a fist fight? She mentally sputtered. She nodded for him to continue and melted back in the surprisingly soft hospital bed. 

 

Oh, this is gonna be a long story.

 

\---

 

In the end, the three idiots who tried flipping the situation on them were put on probation for not only attempting to assault a classmate sexually, but also for multiple counts of bullying, extortion of money from other students and vandalism. Apparently they were rejected from some sort of gang outside of school, and now were trying to prove something. Sakura now has a glaring stain on her school record, but it didn’t matter since she’s not going to test for heroics anyway. Plus, it wasn’t all that big of a deal since they could just say it was self-defense, and since she was a consistent A-grade student and was notoriously rumored to be a good two shoes because of the teachers liked doting on her more than other students, it would probably be swept under the rug. Society was biased like that.

 

She had been dismissed earlier, since the last two hours of the day were for science and homeroom, and she opted to go home with Touya. Katsuki and Izuku wanted to attend the last two classes and go to the arcade after. At first glance, someone would’ve been worried for Izuku, because he was left with a person with such a dangerous quirk and such a rabid personality. Someone could have even saw it differently, but still think Katsuki is gonna hurt Izuku one way or another.

 

But two (almost three years) of being classmates and a mended relationship was all it really took for them to become real close again. And Sakura knew her brother. He might not have said it out loud, but they were probably going to the arcade just so Izuku could take his mind off of what happened earlier.

 

That stupid ass tsundere really thought he was being smooth and subtle.

 

\---

 

Izuku and Katsuki still weren’t home. She had called earlier at 2:30 during homeroom and they both said they’d go straight to the arcade downtown. Izuku’s last text was sent at 3:01 pm saying they were going to try to beat the DDR high score. It was already almost 6 and none of the texts updating her were there. She had tried calling them both but both of their phones were turned off. There was this gut feeling that made her stomach churn and Sakura was not putting up with it. Touya had went to fetch their father from the airport and she currently had no ride to the arcade. She sighed and changed clothes, opting to wear biker shorts and a loose over sized shirt. After making sure their house was locked and her aglets were tucked inside her shoes, she turned and _ran_.

 

In ten minutes, she was met with quite a sight for the second time that day. Birdy was struggling against some sort of slime thing, and the heroes stationed around were all either standing around, doing nothing or trying to push the civilians back for space. What the space was for, she didn’t know, since they weren’t really doing anything to save Birdy, but whatever. Some heroes are stupid.

 

But then, a green blur and orange explosions sped under and through the line the heroes established and Sakura knew, she just _knew_ , that there was another headache awaiting their dad when he gets home.

 

If she were to be asked, no, she wouldn't help Birdy over there. She’d just leave him to a slow, painful death. Sakura wasn’t trying to be a hero, and she’d be a hypocrite if she says she’d save and do that for both her boys and those mongrels. Nah, she only cared about _her_ boys and she couldn’t give anymore of a fuck for those little bullies.

 

But her boys were rushing to save the very same person that tried to assault Izuku, at _school_. The very same person that lobbed derogatory names at Izuku like he really was someone lower than a human. She wasn’t about to let that go. Sakura grew up in a healthy, and kind family, but sometimes, she forgets that she grew up a shinobi _first_ and a child second. _So she apologizes if she sounds a tad too vindictive and selfish right now._

 

But her boys were still trying. Izuku had thrown his book bag at the creature’s eyes and it hit it’s mark, before Katsuki blasted his bleeding eyes point blank. The second Birdy’s face surfaced to breathe, Izuku’s bones were already pulling him out, while Katsuki kept the slime away with repetitive bursts of explosions that knocked it back. The slime roared and spread out, but surprisingly, All Might appeared and did a fancy weather-changing punch that ended the fight. Calmly, she slipped through the heroes pushing the civvies back and approached her boys. All Might gave her some kind of salute, and she figures she’d talk to him later.

 

Reluctantly, she slapped a hand on top of Birdy’s head and did a quick scan. There were only a few handful of slime in his lungs and a few in his stomach, which were easy enough to pull out of his system. She pulled on her chakra and flooded his nose, before washing his insides out of slime. He choked and hacked for air, before she pulled it out of his nose and mouth. She threw the water at the gutter, and rolled her eyes at Izuku and All Might’s flabbergasted looks. Katsuki was smirking at the sides, ignoring the heroes patting his back for a job well done.

 

She ignored the suspiciously obvious heart eyes Birdy was sending her brother’s way and not so subtly stomped on his foot on her way to Izuku’s side, and began to pat her boys for any hidden injuries. Izuku’s new shirt was unsalvageable, while the toasted cuffs of Katsuki’s blazer were going to look good after a few washes. That or they could just buy another one.

 

She turned on her heels, expecting her boys to follow her before the heroes and police hound them. As expected, it wasn’t that easy. Where All Might was, reporters also flocked in droves like vultures waiting for food. Unfortunately, someone caught sight of him giving Sakura a salute. Which, apparently, All Might doesn’t do that to someone he doesn’t know. She readied herself to run away, brothers be damned (it was their choice to help anyways).

 

A small hand gripped her shirt and pulled, in a way only a child could do without thinking of it’s consequence. She tensed up minutely when it held her hand, cold hands wrapping around hers in childish glee. “Hullo!” They screamed, bouncing on the balls of their feet. They look exactly like Birdy, except they have feathery arms. All Might snorted when she fumbled around, akwardly holding their hand back. She shot All Might her most poisonous glare, before kneeling down to look at the kid at eye level. Not that she went a long way down, she wasn’t that tall.

 

“Hi there.” Izuku stepped towards them and knelt beside her. “Is he your brother?” He asked, pointing a finger at Birdy who was still staring at her twin. They nodded with a cheery ‘yeah!’ like their brother wasn’t in danger not even 10 minutes ago. Luckily, Izuku knew stuff about redirecting people’s attention (no thanks to the brief period of bullying he experienced, she winced) and the kid let go of her.

 

Katsuki was already a few blocks down, (the shithead didn’t even call for them) waiting for them with his hands shoved deep in his pockets. She raised an eyebrow in his direction when he smirked, but he waved a hand in dismissal. Quietly, they walked back to their house (Auntie told her she’d be doing some more work in her office) and pointedly ignored Izuku’s lack of shirt.

 

They turned down a corner, before they were met by a really malnourished man. The two boys stiffened and their backs and shoulders went rigid. She readied her chakra when the man walked up to them.

 

“All Might. Fancy seeing you here.” Katsuki said, eyebrow raised as he took in the man’s sheepish body language. Sakura’s eyebrows almost rose to her hairline. This guy? This guy is All Might? What the hell? Where did his boobs go? His biceps? The thighs? The ass? She leveled a confused look at the man, expecting a sudden shout of ‘It’s a prank!’ but it never came. He raised an arm, before doing the exact same salute All Might shot her earlier.

 

“What the fuck?”

 

Katsuki had the audacity to laugh out loud.

 

\---

 

All Might was lucky he was himself or she would’ve punted him to the sun. She can and she will, since he hasn’t properly acquainted himself with what she could and was willing to do.

 

“So. You’re telling me, that you want to pass your Shitty Ass quirk to Izuku?” He nodded, a bit affronted that she called the Number One Hero’s quirk Shitty. Which, considering she could do the same (and so much more lol) with chakra, was a double edged insult. Not to toot her own horn, but she could beat both her past _and_ present boys up in a no holds barred fist fight. Maybe except Gai-sensei, because that man was a _Beast_ among Konoha’s taijutsu masters.

 

“And how are you supposed to teach him? You don’t have a teacher’s license.” A small voice that sounded suspiciously like Inner whispered, ‘ _Neither did Kaka-sensei, but did you complain?_ ’ He cleared his throat and looked awfully smug when he answered her question. “I’m actually teaching at Yuuei this year. I will be officially part of their faculty this coming semester.”

Huh. “How do you plan on training him then? You can’t just train his body to be able to withstand it, you have to teach him how he’s supposed to use it.” To his credit, All Might only stiffened for a few seconds before the sunshine and rainbow smile reappeared. “I’m sure we could figure it out while he’s strengthening his body up.” He smiled placatingly when her eye twitched, hands doing the ‘there, there’ motion she has learned to associate with the people who had no clue how to dissolve an incoming verbal conflict. The man spent too much time beating people up, he forgot how to calm a teenage girl down without relying on his reputation as a hero and his smile. Kaka-sensei did a better job and the guy was emotionally stunted.

 

Choosing to let it go for now, she nodded and dragged her twin by the wrist, looking behind when they were a little further down the road. “Izu, be home by 8. Text me if you can’t be home by then.” She turned on her heels and ignored the squeaky ‘U-uh, yeah! Bye!’ and continued walking. Katsuki was quiet next to her, and it wasn’t like him to be so calm.

 

“You thinking about something?” She asked, matching her steps to his. He hummed and linked their hands together, eyes calm and relaxed. “Just thinking when Deku’s become kinda cool.” He mumbled, and she suppressed the urge to squish his cheeks together. “Huh. I suppose Izuku’s become different now. More confident?”

 

It took her twin a few seconds to answer, and she almost repeated the question. “I don’t think it’s that. He’s better when he’s… happier, more open, I guess.” Having nothing to say about that, she squeezed his hand and continued to silently walk beside him. He stopped and tugged on her hand, gently pulling on her other hand. “Do… Do you think I can become a great hero?” She titled her head and said, “Nah. Why?” He flinched and squeezed her hands hard. Instead of answering her question, he said “I see.” and turned his head so she couldn’t see his face.

 

“You won’t be great, because you’ll be the best, dumbass. I know you will. You’re gonna be the hero to heroes, remember?” If anyone said Katsuki shed a tear or two when she hugged him tight, no one besides the two of them knew. It’ll always be engraved in Sakura’s mind that not everyone has the same insecurities. Because Katsuki was strong when it mattered the most and that’s all she ever needs to know. Because he was there when someone needed him. Because he _tried_ and tried so _genuinely_ that he was strong.

 

“You’re gonna be the best, Katsu. You go on your own pace. Don’t run if you don’t know how far you’re supposed to go. It’s normal to not improve at the pace you want to. Be steadfast and I’m sure you’ll succeed.” His hands trembled in hers.

 

“Easy for you to say. You’re everyone’s favorite.” Her heart broke.

 

“Don’t think like that, Katsu. Everyone loves you and I the same, we’re the same-- the both of us.” He snorted and tried to let go of her. “I mean it. Listen to me. Just because I go at a different pace than you do, it doesn’t mean I’m better. We’re twins but at the same time, Katsu-- we’re different people. I don’t have the urge to save people and you do. I don’t care if I lose or win, but you do because if you win, you _save lives_. Did you see the way Birdy looked at you when you saved him? He adores you now.” He snorted again and she smiled. “See? We’re different. You can’t compare yourself to me or Izuku or anyone else-- ever, understand?” He nodded, pulling away to rub his eyes dry. “Katsu, you need to answer me.”

 

“Yeah, I get it, Forehead.” He said and flicked her cheek, before pulling her in for a tight hug. She didn’t even mind that he unknowingly called her an old nickname. “You make sure you really get it.” They continued walking down the street hand in hand, just basking in each other’s warmth and absorbing the comfort only a sibling could unconsciously provide. “Wanna go to Achi’s? Heard they got a new one. You think Spicy Chocolate tastes good?” He shoved her to the side, and only her reflex saved her form bumping a pot off of someone’s wall.

 

“Hell yeah! You’re treating me?”

 

“Whatever, hotshot. Race you there?” Without waiting for a reply, she channeled chakra into her legs and ran. The compact explosions behind her were the only signs Katsu was hot on her heels, and she sped up even more.

 

Everything was alright once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi again! i have read your comments on the now deleted note! im sorry i didn't that think some of you weren't comfortable with commenting! i'll do better! alsoalso, thank you for reading until here! some of yáll might have seen this coming and some of you may not, but yayyyyy, tsunade is heeeeeeeere! i _wonder_ who else is appearing? huehue 
> 
> also, advance 1000 kudos!


End file.
